The Sacrifice
by Akihiko Akirra
Summary: "...DENGARKAN AKU! AKU INGIN KITA PUTUS"
1. Chapter 1

Hinata adalah siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen, kini ia duduk di kelas XI AII. Hinata adalah seorang anak yang pendiam dan bisa dibilang Kuper (Kurang Pergaulan). Walaupun baru beberapa bulan masuk kelas XI AII bakatnya dalam bidang akademik sudah sangat luar biasa, bahkan para guru disanapun sangat kagum akan kepintaran Hinata. Tapi akibat kepintarannya ini siswa-siswi lain jadi iri pada Hinata, sehingga mereka selalu menyiksa Hinata entah itu, memukulnya, menyiramnya, atau menindasnya dengan menyuruh Hinata merjakan tugas teman-temannya dan kakak kelasnya.

**'BRUK'**

Suara berisik dari gebrakan meja itu sukses mengejutkan semua orang dikelas XI AII tidak terkecuali Hinata sebagai Korban gebrakan meja tersebut, sedangkan Ino sebagai penggebrak meja itu bergerak mendekat pada Hinata sambil bicara dengan nada yang mengejek dan tersenyum jahil.

"hey kutu buku, kami punya pekerjaan bagus untukmu. Kau pasti tau pekerjaan apa yang kumaksudkan itu ?" seru Ino

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab,ia masih sibuk membaca buku ajar Fisika yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan Novel karangan itu.

"hey bodoh, apa kau dengar apa yang temanku katakan tadi. Kau harus mengerjakan PR kami mengerti?" sambung teman Ino yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

" Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah itu tugas hukuman Iruka sensei yang diberikan untuk kalian karena membolos 3 mata pelajaran berturut-turut?"akhirnya Hinata menjawab ocehan mereka dengan santai.

"aish...berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada kami, apa kau ingin mati? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami hah?" seru Sakura geram pada Hinata sambil menarikan kerah baju seragam Hinata.

"kau tahu apa yang akan terjadikan jika kau menolak perintah kami" sambung Ino tepat di sisi telinga Hinata dengan kata yang kentara sekali dengan ancaman.

"..." Hinata hanya diam dengan anggukan kecil menandakan bahwa ia bersedia mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"good girl " puji Ino pada Hinata sambil melempar 5 buku tepat didepannya yang berisi tugas yang harus dikerjkan oleh Hinata.

Tepat setelah Hinata mengambil ke 5 buku tersebut mereka berjalan keluar kelas dimana diluar kelas itu terdapat 3 pria bernama Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sejak tadi menunggu Ino dan Sakura.

"ayo pergi" seru Ino mendekat pada 3 pria tersebut

"ya" jawab Naruto, sekilas ia melirik Hinata yang sedang merapihkan buku tugas yang tadi di lempar Ino. Hinata yang sadar diperhatikan seseorang, menoleh ke arah Naruto. Blue sapphire dan white lavender saling bertemu menampilkan pemandangan yang tidak terbayangkan, tanpa sadar Naruto yang tadinya hanya sekilas meliriknya kini berubah jadi menatap penuh arti pada Hinata seakan terbuai dengan mata putih milik Nagisa, tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"hoy..Naruto..Naruto. ?" tegur Kiba yang sadar akan arah pandang Ken.

"eh? I...iya ada apa? Ke kantin? A...ayo" jawab Naruto tergagap sambil berjalan mendahului temannya yang lain. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengedikan bahunya tanda tidak perduli, namun hanya Shikamaru yang merasa janggal pada sikap Naruto, tapi ia tetap tidak menghiraukan apa yang mengganggunya itu.

_**TENG ... TONG ... TENG ... TONG ...**_

Suara berisik itu membangkitkan semangat para siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen untuk keluar dari kelas, karena bel itu merupakan bel pertanda berakhirnya mata pelajaran hari itu.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar dari lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan setiap kelas. Hinata membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas miliknya, setelah selesai memberaskan perlengkapan sekolahnya, ia segara beranjak keluar dari kelas XI AII itu. Belum sempat ia keluar dari gerbang tiba-tiba.

_**BYUR  
**_

Suara guyuran air kotor sukses membasahi tubuh Hinata membuat para siswa-siswi yang lewat menyempatkan diri melihat dan menertawai Hinata yang tengah dijahili temannya tersebut. Hinata hanya diam dia enggan membalas atau menanggapi perbuatan jahil temannya tersebut karena Hinata terlalu sibuk untuk mengeringkan mukanya dengan saputangan yang dibawannya.

Jengkel dengan kelakuan Hinata yang hanya diam saja segerombolan anak yang tadi menyiramnya dengan air malah menyeret Hinata ke belakang sekolah.

_**PLAK **_"kau menyedihkan dan bau" ejek seorang wanita bernama Yagura dengan menampar Hinata

"..." Hinata diam tanpa ada erangan atau rintihan kesakitan.

_**DUAK**_ " dasar wanita aneh, kau hanya sampah untuk sekolah favorit ini" ejek seorang pria dengan menendang perut Hinata yang sukses membuat keseimbangan Nagisa limbung dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan rasa sakit akibat tendangan pria tersebut.

"..." lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam tanpa bersuara, Hinata berusaha menahan ringisannya. Hinata menengadah menatap siswa-siswi pelaku penyiksaan itu dengan tetap tampil keren dengan wajah dinginnya itu.

" cih..sombong sekali kau. Apa kau akan tetap diam? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Kenapa diam saja ? kau senang kami menyiksamu?. Hehehe dasar wanita rendahan, wanita jelek, wanita lusuh, wanita kampungan, wanita angkuh. Modal beasiswa saja berlaga" celetuk seorang wanita bernama Guren itu.

Hinata berusaha untuk berdiri meskipun rasa sakit yang amat mendera perutnya itu.

"cih, masih bisa berdiri kau rupanya" maki seorang pria bernama Kabuto yang menendang Hinata lagi hingga ia tersungkur jatuh kembali.

"mati saja kau" satu tendangan lagi siap melayang, Nagisa memejamkan matanya

_**DUAK  
**_

Suara debaman keras tendangan Kabuto. Terdengar nyaring dengan suara tangkisan dari tangan seseorang.

"aish, kau ini seorang pria apa bukan?." Tanya seseorang dihadapan Hinata pada pemuda yang berusaha menendang Hinata. Mendengar suara yang bertujuan membelanya itu membuat Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat salah satu anggota terpenting Kyubi yaitu Shikamaru tengah berdiri dihadapannya untuk melindunginya. Akibat kedatangannya suasana disana menjadi sangat hening, tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan.

"hey..hey..hey. kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau tuli." Ujar Shikamaru mencairkan suasana hening disana.

"eh..a..anu jelas aku laki-laki. Apa penampilanku kurang jelas Shika-sama." Jawab Kabuto gugup takut-takut perkataannya menyinggung Shikamaru dan malah membuatnya marah lalu menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"oh. Lalu kenapa tendanganmu tidak terasa menyakitkan ya? Apa ada yang salah? Apa kau tidak bisa menendang? Apa perlu ku ajarkan? Dan apa mengganggu wanita itu membuat dirimu merasa hebat dan kuat?." Tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi sambil memberi penekanan pada setiap pertnyaan.

"Maafkan kami. Sungguh kami minta maaf. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Seru seorang bernama Yagura sebagai perwakilan dari pemuda itu, mereka meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berlari pergi.

Shikamaru yang melihat mereka kini sudah pergi, mendekat menghampiri Hinata yang kini masih terduduk dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri, namun Hinata malah menepis uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku masih bisa sendiri" ujar Hinata ketus pada Shikamaru sambil berusaha bangkit dari terjatuhnya. Imayoshi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"oh. Ternyata kau memang anak yang sombong ya?. Yah tapi aku sudah menduga perlakuanmu." Balas Shikamaru santai, tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"jika kau tahu seharusnya kau diam saja, jika kau merasa kasihan padaku dan ingin menolongku kau seharusnya membiarkan aku. Karena itu akan jauh lebih membantu untukku." Seru Hinata santai, sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan urakan itu.

"Apa ini? Bukannya berterimakasih padaku karena aku sudah mau menolongmu, kau malah menyalahkanku." Balas Shikamaru yang sudah mulai kesal dengan perkataan Hinata yang menurutnya tidak ada terimakasih- terimakasihnya itu.

"sudahku duga kau membantuku karena kau punya maksud lain, yah maaf aku tidak punya apapun untuk aku berikan padamu." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan melawati Shikamaru.

"aarrrgghhhh. Kau ini, bukan itu yang aku maksud? apa kau tidak bisa mengerti. Aku tidak butuh barang aku hanya minta kau ucapkan terimakasih saja -." jelas Shikamaru pada Hinata. Shikamaru mulai merasakan efek tendangan Kabuto tadi, ia terus memegangi telapak tangannya yang mulai memerah dan berdenyut sakit. Hinata yang mendengar rintihan dari Shikamaru pada akhir perkataannya berbalik melihat tangan Sai yang sudah memerah, Hinata tahu bahwa Shikamaru sedang menahan sakit. Melihat hal itu Nagisa menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Berikan tanganmu." Perintah Hinta pada Sai.

"Eh? Apa maksud- ?." Belum sempat Shikamaru bertanya apa maksud perkataan Hinata, sekarang Hinata telah menarik tangan Shikamaru dan dihadapkannya tepat kearah Hinata.

"Apanya yang tidak terasa? Sebenarnya kau lah yang MENYEDIHKAN itu, kau itu hanya mampu berbohong dan berlaga so kuat, kau bertanya pada mereka **kau ini seorang pria apa bukan? **atau hal bodoh seperti **Lalu kenapa tendanganmu tidak terasa menyakitkan ya?.** Tapi nyatanya kau lebih MENYEDIHKAN dan MENGESALKAN dari mereka." Ujar Hinata pada Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan saputangan dan membalutkannya ditangan Shikamaru yang memerah tersebut.

"kau perhatian sekali padaku ya?" goda Shikamaru pada Hinata. Namun godaan tersebut tidak mempan pada Hinata. Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Hinata mengeratkan balutan ditelapak tangan Shikamaru. " . kau ini. Itu sakit tau." Kesal Shikamaru pada kelakuan Hinata.

"sudah selesai" sambung Hinata tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Shikamaru yang melihat bahwa Hinata telah selesai membalut tangannya hanya mengusap tengkuk lehernya karena suasana mulai terasa canggung.

"Terima Kasih-" ujar mereka bersamaan membuat keduanya terkejut tidak menyangka karena mereka akan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"eh?" bingung Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya. Hinata lebih memilih diam untuk keterkejutannya itu. Akibat hal ini keheningan ditempat itu mulai menguar keluar dari sarangnya, menambah suasana canggung ditempat ini.

"hem." Hinata membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana canggung disana.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi" sambung Hinata sambil berjalan melewati Shikamaru yang kini tengah terdiam karena terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Hinata akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sungguh ini kejadian langka, bahkan sangat langka. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Shikamaru segera membalikan tubuhnya dan berteriak " TERNYATA KAU ORANG YANG BAIK YA? TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG INI." Hinata yang mendengar itu tidak berhenti bahkan Hinata bersikap pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, namun samar-samar terlihat senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya tapi senyum itu harus tertutupi oleh wajah dingin Hinata, Hinata hanya berucap satu kata namun itupun hanya dapat didengar olehnya saja "bodoh" dengusnya.

TBC

arghhh akhirnya untuk chapter 1 selesai juga. :) Hiko mohon maaf bila dalam karya hiko banyak salah-salahnya: '(tolong dimaklum karena Hiko baru belajar. Untuk kemajuan tulan Hiko tolong Review ya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum Hinata benar-benar akan pulang ia menyempatkan diri masuk kesebuah mall, ia datang kesan bukan untuk berbelanja melainkan untuk meminjam toilet disana sekedar untuk membersihkan dirinya yang tampah kotor dan urakan itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanya selalu datang ke mall hanya untuk merapihkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin saat pulang nanti, ia sedang dalam keadaan berantakan itu. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan kalau harus selalu datang kesana karena ia tidak suka jika ada yang berbisik-bisik melihatnya dan berfikir negatif seperti membisikan 'siapa anak itu' atau 'kenapa anak itu' atau juga 'apakah dia berandalan? Ya pasi dia seorang berandalan lihat saja penampilannya pasti dia habis bertengkar. Cepat panggil petugas keamanan' , ia kesal ketika mereka berbisik tapi bisikan itu harus terdengar oleh Hinata, demi Kami-sama tidak bisakah mereka berbisik lebih pelan lagi?. Ingin rasanya ia menjelaskan semuanya bahwa ia juga tidak ingin berpenampilan seperti ini, bahwa ini adalah perbuatan teman-temannya.

"cih, merepotkan" dengus kesal Hinata

Setelah Hinata merasa yakin dengan penampilannya ia bergegas keluar dari mall itu, ia segera pergi ke stasion kereta, ia ingin segera sampai di rumah agar wanita itu tidak memarahinya lagi karena telat pulang. Bukan hanya di mall ia menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan di dalam keretapun ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena luka lebam yang didapatnya, namun deikian karena Hinata memang anak yang bersifat acuh ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku dan mendengarkan musik yang selalu setia menemaninya untuk mengusir kebosanan saat berada di kereta hingga sampai dirumah. Kereta yang Hinata tumpangi telah berhenti, para penumpang mulai berhamburan keluar tidak terkecuali Hinata. Walaupun ia sudah menaiki kereta namun jarak apartemennya masih harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama 10 menit.

**CKLEK.**

"Aku pulang!." Teriak Hinata dari arah pintu masuk sambil melepas sepatu nya. Setelah melepas sepatunya ia berjalan kearah dapur hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah sibuk memasak di sana.

"oh, sudah pulang ya? Selamat datang. Bagaimana hari ini apa berhasil?" jawab seseorang dari dapur tanpa menoleh dan terus mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya, Hinata sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak perlu mendengar omelan Sion yang disebabkan luka lebabnya itu, berusaha memecahkan keheningan Hinata pun membuka suaranya "hari ini apa menu makan malam kita Sion?"

Sion yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tiba-tiba Sion berbalik dan mencengkram pundak Hinata dengan keras, terlihat wajahnya mulai mengeras menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak "apa lagi?"

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu keluar dari mulut Hinata hanya menaikan alis dan menatapnya bingung "eh? Apa maksu-"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya kini suara Sion sudah mengintrupsi kata Hinata. Dengan mata nyalang Sion semakin erat memegang bahu Hinata "apa lagi? Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu?" terdengar getar amarah dari kata Sion.

Dengan santai Hinata memegang tangan Sion lalu menurunkan tangan Sion dari bahunya dan dengan santai Hinata menjawabnya dengan biasa " tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya hal biasa yang terjadi padaku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Sion aku baik-baik saja" selesai menjawab pertanyaan Sion, Hinata mengambil sebuah apel dan memakan nya dengan Santai.

"cih, apa yang kau maksud tidak terjadi apa-apa itu berarti lebam disekujur tubuhmu?. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan sikapmu, seharusnya kau mampu membalas ssetiap perlakuan mereka. Kau bodoh" teriak Sion marah melihat sikap acuh dari Hinata yang menyepelekan perlakuan mereka padanya.

Hinata masih tetap santai dengan memakan apelnya itu " hah, jawabannya sederhana bukankah kau tahu jika aku sudah berjanji pada guruku jika aku akan memakai kemampuanku hanya untuk menolong yang lemah."

"apa kau sadar bahwa kau juga sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus, kau itu harus melawan mereka. Atau kau memilih sekujur tubuhmu babak belur hah?" jawab Sion semakin murka melihat kelakuan Hinata.

" . . Sion apa kau tahu alasanku tidak membalas perlakuan mereka?" tanya Hinata pada Sion.

Sion yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menunduk, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa alasannya Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat sikap Sion kini hanya mendesah pelan "yah sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu. Alasan aku tidak membalas mereka yang selalu menyiksaku karena aku tahu bahwa aku lebih kuat dari mereka, itu saja sederhana bukan?" senyum tipis bertengger indah di bibirnya.

Meskipun Hinata berkata begitu Sion tetap saja murka pada Hinata yang bersikap acuh, Sion yang tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang akhirnya menyerah dan kembali memasak. Hinata yang melihat Sion mulai memasak lagi hanya tersenyum namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa sakit, memang bukan main luka memar yang didapatnya itu tanpa sadar Hinata meringis nyeri merasakan luka-lukanya "ittaii".

Sion yang mendengar suara Hinata segera berbalik, setelah mengetahu keadaannya Sion segera menyelesaikan acara memasaknya, berlari kearah Hinata serta menyuruhnya duduk di kursi makan. Segera setelah mendudukan Hinata Sion berlari ke arah kamarnya.

**BRAK BRUK Klang**

Terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Sion yang sedang mencari kotak P3K itu, bukan salah Hinata jika Sion membuat suara gaduh untuk mencari kotak obat tersebut itu salahnya sendiri yang menyembunyikan kotak P3K agar Hinata tidak dapat mengobati lukanya sendiri dan menyembunyikan lebamnya.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Suara derap langkah Sion terdengar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Sion segera menarik kursi agar dapat duduk di hadapan Nagisa untuk segera mengobati luka lebamnya itu. Setelah selesai mengobati Hinata, Sion memebereskan alat-alat P3K itu. "terima kasih Sion"

"bodoh" jawabnya sarkastik pada Hinata. Sion segera menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan. Belum sempat Hinata menyuap nasinya Sion segera merampas nasinya dari tangan Hinata "kau bau, segeralah mandi. Jika tidak kau tidak akan kuberi makan malam"

"Nani? Kau jahat Sion. Aku sudah aku akan mandi dulu." Balas Hinata seraya menggoyangkan pergi dari dapur.

_20 menit kemudian _

Hinata yang telah berganti pakainan segera datang ke dapur untuk menikmai makan malamnya dimana disana telah tersaji Kari dan remen yang masih mengepul disana.

"cepatlah aku sudah lapar Hinata?" gerutu Sion yang sudah bosan menunggu Hinata yang sangat lama dalam urusan mandi.

"hah. baiklah aku datang Sion" desah Hinata yang melihat tingkah kekanak-kanak Sion.

"cih, kau yang menyusahkanku sudah pulangmu telat, tubuh babak belur seperti itu, dan mandimu lama pula. Seharusnya kau menghajar mereka saja, agar tidak membuatku menunggu lama" lagi gerutu Sion.

"hah. mengapa jadi membahas itu lagi sih? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya lagi? Aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup normal saja." kesal Hinata karena Sion terus menyuruhnya membalas mereka.

"yah, terserah kau saja. kau memang tidak berubah H-i-n-a-t-a H-i-m-e" ejek Sion pada Hinata.

"ish kau ini menyebalkan. Sudah ku bilang kau harus memanggilku Hinata" Hinata membalas dengan kesal karena Sion memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Hime.

"ahahahahahah. Gommen. Gommen. Wajahmu lucu sekali Hinata." Tawa Sion pecah melihat Hinata mulai kesal padanya.

Malam perlahan berganti, sang rembulan tak lagi menjadi penghias langit. Kini tergantikan oleh sang surya yang tengah beranjak naik dengan menyusupkan sinarnya kebalik sela-sela rumah sederhana itu. Tak ayal suara gemuruh di balik rumah itu menjadi musik pengiring pagi ini.

Teriakan-teriakan halus terdengar dari balik dinding bangunan sederhana itu, menandakan aktivitas orang-orang di rumah tersebut tengah berjalan "Hinata,Hinata cepat sedikit mandinya nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"baik aku hampir selesai." Teriakan Hinata terdengar untuk menjawab seruan Sion.

_10 menit berlalu_

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan seraam yang berbeda dari Sion, ya mereka memang mengambil jurusan yang sama namun saat ujian masuk Sion gagal hanya kurang 1 point untuk dapat masuk kesana. Salahkan saja Sion yang ceroboh dalam mengisi soalnya.

"hey, tidak bisakah kau cepat sediki dan segera menghabiskan makananmu segera agar aku bisa membersihkan piringmu itu" omel Sion di pagi hari sudah mengawali bahwa hari telah berganti.

"aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makannanya. Aku berangkat" jahil Hinata pada Sion. Ia segera menyimpan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"eh, tunggu Hinata." Teriak Sion pada Hinata

Hinata yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu kini berbalik sambil menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan cepat pada Sion "cepatlah, klau tidak cepat nanti kita ketinggalan kereta dan bisa terlambat" ledek Hinata.

Sion yang kesal dengan ledekan Hinata segera berlari menyusul dan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Hinata "tch. Ini semua salahmu tahu, coba saja kau lebih cepat. Kita tidak akan terburu-buru "

"hahahaha" Hinata tertawa puas melihat kini Sion benar-benar kesal padanya. Dengan wajah cemberut menambah aksen manis di wajah Sion. Mereka habiskan perjalanan mereka dengan obrolan dan candaan yang konyol sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai dipersimpangan dimana sekolah mereka yang terpisah berada.

"ja ne Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik" teriak Sion sambil berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata, terlihat lambaian tangan dari Sion sebelum mereka benar-benar berpiah.

"yah, ja" balas nya singkat.

Bak seseorang yang berbeda saat Hinata tidak bersama dengan Sion kepribadiannya yang hangat, ramah dan pemalu tersebut berubah menjadi seseorang berhati dingin dengan wajah datar menghiasinya. Hinata memang selalu berjalan sendiri disekoahnya, ya ini semua karena ia tidak memiliki satu orang teman pun disana. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman satupun, namun Hinata tidak ambil pusing toh ia pun terbiasa sendiri pikirnya.

Seperti biasa sebelum ia masuk kedalam lingkup sekolah Hinata selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum manis namun senyumnya itu hanya senyum manis yang tipis 'ok, hari ini berhasil' barulah setelah bergumam ia masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah, tanpa Hinata ketahui sedari tadi ada orang yang tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya dari jauh, ia melihat sosok Hinata yang tadi tersenyum. Senyum yang manis dan menawan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tepukan pelan menerpa bahu pemuda itu "huam .. ohayou Naruto. Tumben hari ini kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malas yang masih mengantuk menghiasi.

"Eh. Yah ini perilaku Kyubi-nii yang jahil membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menemaninya jogging. Dan kau kenapa datang pagi sekali?" balas Naruto.

"yah, aku memiliki tugas yang merepotkan dari komite kedisiplinan." Balas Shikamaru malas.

"oh, " hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Shikamaru sedikit heran pada sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa itu hanya merenggut heran, well biasanya pemuda pirang itu selalu berteriak semangat saat ada yang menyapanya. Tapi Shikamaru membiarkan rasa penasarannya itu, mungkin itu hanya firasatnya saja.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka semua membencinya. Namun satu yang ia tahu penyiksaan ini diawali oleh ke lima anggota terpenting Kyubi .seingatnya ia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang-orang dari Kyubi , jangankan masalah bertegur sapa saja tidak pernah Hinata lakukan tapi kenapa ia selalu menjadi objek sasaran mereka. Satu pertanyaan di kepala Hinata 'Mengapa mereka seperti ini padaku?'selalu berkecampuk dikepala kecilnya, namun setelah berkali-kali memikirkan berjuta jawaban di kepalannya tetap saja tidak ada penjelasan yang logis yang ia dapatkan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Hinata mulai lelah memikirkannya, lalu akhirnya ia menyerah mencari jawabannya. Hinata yang pada dasarnya bukan orang yang mau ambil pusing, ia mulai membiasakan diri dengan perlakuan teman-temannya. Hal ini terbukti dengan mulai terbiasanya Hinata dengan semua perlakuan kasar mereka.

"wo...wo...wo..lihat-lihat si kutu buku sudah ada" seru Kiba yang baru datang dengan nada mengejek sambil berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan mejanya dari tulisan-tulisan kasar dan iseng teman-temannya. Dengan di awali Kiba yang mengejek Hinata suara siswa-siswi di kelas pun semakin ramai untuk ikut andil dalam kegiatan mencemooh Hinata.

"..." yah memang sudah kebiasaan Hinata tidak menanggapi olokan teman-temannya.

Kiba yang sudah sampai di hadapan Hinata pun menjatuhkan telur busuk tepat di kepalanya dan mendorong Hinata keluar dari kursinya sampai terjatuh.

"uhhh.. bau sekali. Hey apa kau tidak mandi ya rambut dan badan mu bau sekali" ejekan itu keluar dari mulut Kiba. Kejadian tersebut sukses membuat pecahnya tawa siswa-siswi disana. Hinata tetap diam walau diperlakkan seperti iu, bahkan tidak ada niat Hinata untuk membalas perlakuan Kiba. Kini Hinata berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya untuk pergi ke toilet membersihkan bekas telur di kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan di hadapannya

"butuh bantuan. Maaf aku sudah keterlaluan" ujar Kiba menampilkan wajah menyesal. pernyataan itu sukses mengejutkan Hinata, Hinata yang memang pada awalnya adalah orang yang pemaaf menerima uluran tangan Kiba, setelah sedikit lagi Hinata dapat berdiri ternyata Kiba malah melepas tangan Hinata dan membiarkannya jatuh terduduk lagi.

"Hahahaha ... wanita ini memang bodoh, apa kau berpikir aku akan menyesali perbuatan ku padamu lalu menolongmu. Dalam mimimu. Asal kau tau aku tidak pernah menyesali perbuatanku padamu dan aku tidak akan pernah menolongmu" ujar Kiba berjongkok agar dapat berhadapan dengan wajah Hinata . Mata Hinata membulat mendengar pernyataan tersebut ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kiba hanya berpura-pura. Kini wajah Hinata memerah karena malu atas tindakan bodohnya yang percaya setiap kata Kiba. Ia menahan semua air matanya agar tidak tumpah dihadapan teman-temannya

"hahhahahahahaha. Lihat wajahnya ,dia memerah, dia menganggap Kiba benar-benar menyesal" suara salah satu siswa, pernyataan itu membuat semua siswa-siswi tertawa melihat Hinata tidak terkecuali Kiba.

" rasakan" ujar Kiba pada Hinata. Mendengar hal itu Hinata segera bangun dan berlari tanpa melihat kedepan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

**BRUK **

Suara seseorang terjatuh "itaii" seru orang yang terjatuh tersebut, mendengar rintihan kesakitan tersebut membuat Hinata yang berada diatas tubuh orang tersebut menegang terkejut, ia bangun dan berniat untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya

"maa-" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai lagi-lagi Hinata membulatkan matanya melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang terkejut dengan peristiwa ini semua penghuni kelasnya pun terkejut, Naruto yang berada di bawah tindihan Hinata pun kondisinya tidak beda jauh dengan Hinata, ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Tanpa sengaja Blue Sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan mata White Lavender Hinata untuk kedua kalinya membuat sang empunya Blue sapphire kembali terjerat dengan pesona indahnya mata White Lavender itu. Tanpa sadar sang Blue sapphire mendekap pinggang pemilik White Lavender yang kini tengah duduk di perut sang Blue sapphire itu. Sang White Lavender yang tanpa persiapan tersebut terjatuh di dada sang Blue sapphire untuk kedua kalinya hal ini membuat sang White Lavender semakin terkejut, bagaimana tidak terkejut? Kini ia tengah di peluk oleh salah satu pria terpopuler di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang terkejut semua orang disana membelalakan matanya melihat adegan berpelukan yang sayangnya diawali oleh Naruto. Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Naruto pun ikut membelalakan matanya terkejut. Hinata yang sadar akan ekspresi semua orang mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman di pelukan Naruto, Naruto yang masih belum ingin melepaskan Hinata malah semakin erat memeluknya. Hinata semakin risih dengan perlakuan Naruto, mulai menggeliat lebih keras lagi sampai akhirnya Naruto sadar akan perlakuannya pada Hinata dan segera melepaskan pelukkannya dari Nagisa. Nagisa yang sudah terbebas bergegas berdiri dan segera berlari kearah toilet tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Naruto yang sudah terduduk dari jatuhnya kini hanya memasang wajah yang menurut Kiba aneh, melihat hal tersebut Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. " Naruto? Naruto ? are you oke Nar?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto terdiam "Naruto?" Naruto masih terdiam. Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto hanya menghela nafas "APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA NAR?" teriak Imayoshi langsung menyadarkan Naruto.

"eh? Iya." Jawab Naruto terkejut. "akhirnya kau sadar juga Nar" ujar Kiba

"memang aku kenapa?" jawab Naruto polos.

"kau tadi terjatuh dan memeluk wanita menjijikan itu, euh...itu..itu...siapa namanya ya?" jelas Kiba sambil mengingat-ingat nama Hinata.

"Hinata" bantu Shikamaru. "iya betul Hinata, kau memeluk Hinata yang menjijikan" seru Kiba tidak suka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto ingat dengan kejadian tadi dimana ia daat melihat keindahan mata Hinata dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum dan berkata "manis". "eh?" Kiba yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya memasang wajah bingung sekaligus bodohnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto penuh curiga.

_Di toilet_

Hinata yang berada di salah satu kabin toilet hanya terduduk kaku sambil memegangi dadanyaa yang masih berdebar-debar akibat kejadian tadi. Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya kini ia kembali ke kelasnya. ia pun meminta izin pada guru pengajar disana, "maaf saya terlambat sensei" seru Hinata. Guru tersebut mengijinkan Hinata masuk. Ketika Hinata Masuk semua mata tertuju padanya kecuali Naruto yang lebih tertarik melihat keluar jendela. Hinata yakin penyiksaannya hari ini akan lebih berat lagi mengingat kejadian tadi.

"yah cukup sekian untuk hari ini, karena hari ini ada rapat guru maka kalian diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian." Seru kurinai-sensei. Pengumuman Kurinai-sensei membuat semua siswa-siswi tersebut berteriak girang, sang guru yang melihat tingkah murid-muridnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"hah" desah Hinata mendengar pengumuman gurunya tersebut, bukannya Hinata tidak senang kalau sekolahnya akan pulang lebih cepat yang membuatnya mendesah lelah karena penyiksaannya akan semakin cepat. Kini Hinata sudah siap untuk pulag, namun tariakan keras di kerah belakangnya membuatnya terkejut dan terbatuk parah sehingga mengharuskan Hinata mengikuti mereka.

"Ohok..ohok ... ohok .." Hinata terbatuk setelah tariakan dikerah belakangnya di lepaskan. Sambil terbatuk Hinata menatap sekeliling untuk melihat dimana ia. Ternyata ia ada di samping gedung olahraga dan disana juga sudah ada 5 orang siswa dimana kelima siswa itu adalah 2 pria dan 3 wanita.

Salah satu wanita yang tampak marah mendekat padanya "Berani sekali kau menggoda Naruto-sama? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dirimu itu tidak pantas untuk Naruto-sama" seru wanita yang kini tengah menjambak rambut panjang Hinata. Ternyata ketiga wanita tersebut adalah Fans girl nya Naruto.

"uh" rintih Hinata yang ditahannya.

"cih, hey wanita jalang apa kau ingat padaku hah?kali ini aku akan membalas perlakuanmu waktu itu karena telah membuat aku dihina oleh anggota Kyubi." Ujar Kabuto

" karena perbuatanmu itu rasakan ini" sebuah tendangan melayang kearah perut Hinata yang membuat Hinata terbatuk lagi.

"ohok..ohok" Hinata mulai terbatuk lagi namun kali ini batuknya diikuti darah dan matanya ikut membulat untuk manahan sakit di perutnya. Keseimbangan Hinata mulai goyah dan akirnya ia pun jatuh terduduk.

Melihat Hinata yang mulai kesakitan itu kini ke empat orang yang tersisa ikut menyiksa Nagisa secara bersamaan.

**BUAK DUAK BUGH  
**

Mereka semakin sadis menyiksa Hinata, mereka tidak perduli jika Hinata itu seorang Wanita yang mereka perdulikan adalah menyalurkan rasa kesal mereka pada Hinata. Hinata berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan mencoba untuk berdiri, Namun ketika ia berusaha berdiri ia melihat sosok bayangan yang ia kenal, sesosok bayangan yang selama ini dicarinya, sesosok bayangan yang membuat ia rela menjadi seperti ini, sesosok bayangan yang membuatnya melangkah sejauh ini, dan sesosok bayangan yang selama ini ia kasihi. Hinata yang melihat sesosok bayangan yang mirip orang yang dicarinya menjauh secara spontan menangkis pukulan seseorang serta membantingnya ketanah, ia berusaha berdiri agar dapat mengejar sosok tersebut.

"hah apa? Kau berani sekali membanting temanku?" seru Sakon .

"rasakan ini" sambung pria tersebut yang akan melayangkan satu tinjunya kedepan Hinata.

"Diam kau" suara dingin dan aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Hinata membuat kelima orang itu merinding. Pukulan itu di tahan Hinata hanya dengan satu tangan. Hinata menonggakan kepalanya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat kaki mereka semua gemetar takut. Tatapan itu seakan menyiratkan sebuah makna 'diamlah atau kubunuh kalian'.

setelah memberikan tatapan tersebut Hinata segara berlari mengejar sosok itu dan meninngalkan mereka.

Kini Hinata tengah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menyusul sosok tersebut. Tak ayal beberapa pejalan kaki yang menghalanginya ia tabrak, sering terdengar teriakan marah dari orang yang ditabraknya namun bukannya maminta maaf Hinata malah mengacuhkan mereka dan terus saja berlari mengejar sesosok bayangan yang ia cari. Hinata semakin mempercepat larinya karena melihat sosok itu juga mulai berlari setelah melihat arloji yang bertengger indah di tangan kirinya. Terkadang Hinata yang terlalu ambisius untuk mengejar pemuda itu terjatuh dan membuat bajunya berantakan dan kotor tapi Hinata segera bangun dan berlari mengejarnya lagi. Hinata terus berlari dengan sebuah kalimat yang terus ia gumamkan berulang kali.

"hah..hah...hah..kakak" gumamnya pelan sambil terus berlari.

"hah..kakak..kakak..kakak.. tunggu..tunggu..berhenti" seakan lidahnya kelu Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras ia hanya dapat bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya selama ini yang dicarinya adalah seorang kakak yang sudah lama menghilang. Seorang kakak yang selama ini sudah mencampakkannya dan membiarkan Hinata menanggung semuanya sendiri. Hinata ingin sekali menemui kakak nya dan bertanya 'kenapa ia meninggalkannya?'. Ya Hinata berharap dapat berbicara dengannya maka dari itu ia terus mengejarnya, tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi ia tetap akn terus mengejarnya sampai ia dapat meraihnya. Seakan mantra yang paling mujarab untuk menghilangkan kelelahannya Hinata terus menggumamkan kata "kakak...kakak".

Hinata terus mengejarnya sampai ke pusat kota dimana disana ramai sekali dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk pulang atau untuk kencan dan berbelanja. Namun sosok itu tidak pernah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Sampai akhirnya sosok seorang kakak itu berhenti dan Hinata tinggal sedikit lagi meraih kakak nya itu, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk dapat meraih bajunya itu, hanya tinggal 10 langkah lagi untuk dapat menggapai nya. Sampai pada akhirnya hanya tinggal satu langkah untuk menggapai nya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

TBC

arghhhh selesai juga Chapter kedua Hiko. maaf ternyata masih banyak sekali keanehan dalam cerita Hiko. dan maaf kalau chara nya pada OOc. hiko mohon maaf. :"( dan jangan luupa Review nya ya agar Cerita ini tambah baik lagi. :) terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

**BRUK  
**

Suara sesuatu terjatuh dengan cukup keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Nagisa terduduk jatuh ke tanah. Hinata bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang telah menghalangi jalannya, setelah itu Nagisa bangun dari jatuhnya dan bersiap menyumpah serapahi orang dihadapannya "KENAPA KAU MENGHALANGI JALANKU BRENG-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya , ia terkejut melihat sosok yang ditabraknya itu hanyalah seorang nenek-nenek yang tampaknya tengah membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Melihat itu, Hinata merasa bersalah sekali karena telah menabraknya hingga terjatuh dan sempat akan memarahinya akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya pada nenek itu, Hinata segera membantu nenek tersebut untuk bangun dan membantunya memungiti belanjaannya yang berserakan. Hinata pun mengantar nenek tersebut hingga nenek itu naik kedalam bis.

Setelah sadar bahwa dirinya kehilangan sosok kakaknya ia melanjutkan acara mencarinya di pusat kota ditengah keramaian kota yang semakin ramai, bagai mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok Neji disana, namun walaupun kemungkinannya kecil untuk menemukannya ia tetap berusaha untuk menemukannya walau kini bajunya telah basah karena peluh yang terus keluar akibat ia terus berlari. Seakan tidak rela dipermainkan oleh takdir Hinata terus berlari mencari sosok , ia tidak memperdulikan hari yang telah berganti ke malam bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang telah luka akibat terus berlari seharian hingga menimbulkan darah yang mengotori kaus kaki putihnya. Hinata mencarinya hingga ke pelosok-pelosok pusat kota itu tanpa henti sampai pada akhirnya ia harus terjatuh karena kini kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. "uh" Hinata meringis sakit , ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun,namun naas kini ia terjatuh lagi, Hinata yang merasa kesal hanya dapat memukul tanah, ia kesal karena ia gagal menemukan kakak nya, ia kesal karena ia berlari terlalu lambat, ia kesal karena berlari dengan ceroboh hingga menabrak seorang nenek dan kehilangan kakaknya. Hinata terus merutuki kebodohannya sampai saat Hp nya berbunyi dan tertera nama Sion barulah ia berhenti meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat paggilan itu.

"HEY KAU DIMANA ?" seru Sion dari seberang telepon marah.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Sion reflek menjauhkan genggaman Hp nya dari telinganya, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi tuli akibat teriakan Sion. Setelah Sion selesai berteriak barulah Hinata membalas pertanyaan Sion.

"eumh.. Aku sedang di pusat kota. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana tepatnya?" Balas Hinata santai. Saking santainya Hinata menjawab, hal itu membuat pertigaan didahi Sion terbentuk.

"APA KAU BODOH? SEDANG APA KAU DISANA? INI SUDAH MALAM, APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA JAM, HAH? CEPAT PULANG, BAGAIMANA JIKA ADA ORANG YANG BERNIAT JAHAT PADAMU DAN MENCULIKMU." Geram Sion karena kepolosan Hinata atau yang lebih tepatnya kebodohan Hinata.

"oh, come on. Itu tidak akan terjadi Sion. Penyamaranku sudah sempurna tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa aku." Jawab Hinata lagi yang membuat Sion tambah marah sekaligus khawatir.

" APA KAU BILANG? JANGAN BODOH HINATA KAU HARUS PULANG SEKARANG, AKAN KU JEMPUT KAU" seru Sion bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan segrea menuju pintu depan.

"baiklah aku pulang, kau tidak perlu menjemputku aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Hinata lagi

"TAP-" belum satu kata terucap dari Sion kini Hinata menyela perkataan Sion.

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. aku pulang sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku" jawab Hinata yang membuat Sion terdiam. Belum sempat Sion membalas perkataan Hinata, Hinata malah dengan seenak jidatnya menutup sambungan teleponnya. Hal ini membuat Sion mendesah lelah, ya memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata tidak pernah mau mendengar perkataan Sion hingga selesai.

"Sion itu selalu saja berlebihan menghawatirkanku, padahalkan aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai bicara dengan Sion, Hinata kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membeli perban untuk kakinya yang terluka.

'oh iya, persediaan alat-alat melukisku sudah habis. Lebih baik aku segera membeli yang baru saja. Lalu aku akan membeli sebotol air untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku ini.' pikir Hinata.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya ia segera pergi ketoko perlengkapan seni dan supermarket terdekat. Setelah ia mendapatkan semua barang yang diperlukannya, ia bergegas pulang agar ia tidak kena marah Sion lagi. Saat diperjalanan pulangnya ia mendengar suara orang bertengkar hebat. kebanyakan orang mungkin akan cepat-cepat pergi dari sana ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut, tapi entah apa yang merasuki Hinata bukannya pergi menjauhi sumber suara ributitu, Hinata malah menghampiri asal suaranya. Ia terus mengikuti suara itu sehingga sampailah ia di sebuah gang sempit dan gelap disana ia melihat ada duapuluh orang yang rata-rata seusianya sedang bertengkar hebat. Hinata menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk melihat siapakah lima orang yang tengah dikerumuni oleh limabelas pemuda yang menurutnya bertubuh besar itu. Setelah diliha-lihat alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat bahwa orang yang tengah dikerumi itu adalah lima anggota terpenting Kyubi. Memang bukan suatu hal yang aneh melihat setiap anggota geng saling berselisih denan geng lain. Penasaran dengan perselisihan yang tengah mereka ributkan. Hinata malah menguping pertengkaran antara Kyubi dengan geng yang Hinata tidak tahu. Terdengar suara-suara yang menurut Hinata kasar itu keluar dari kedua belah pihak. Hinata terus mengamati makian-makian dari kedua kelompok. Memang tidak adil jika lima orang harus melawan lima belas pria ditambah lagi mereka bertubuh kekar sedangkan dipihak satunya hanya ada lima orang minus dua orang ,karena dua orang yang lain adalah seorang wanita. Hinata yang masih penasaran terus menguping pembicaraan mereka, awalnya mereka hanya saling melempar makian namun makian tersebut semakin menambah panas suasana disana. Terdengar sebuah pertanyaan dari kelompok pria bertubuh besar itu "hey kalian, dimana pemimpin kalian yang bodoh itu?" tanya seseorang pada anggota Kyubii.

"hah. untuk apa kalian mencari aniki? Hey Burami yang dungu. Kami saja sudah cukup untuk melawan kalian semua yang berotak terbalik. Ah bukan-bukan tapi kalian semua yang berotak udang" jawab Naruto tersenyum merendahkan pada mereka. Kini Hinata tahu bahwa kelompok yang tengah bersitegang dengan kelompok Kyubii adalah kelompok Tsubami yang sama terkenalnya dangan Kyubii, dan kini ia juga tau siapa nama orang yang menjadi pemimpin limabelas orang itu. Kini Hinata kembali menguping perkataan balasan dari Tsubami.

Kelompok Tsubami yang tidk terima dihina seperti itu sangat murka pada Naruto. "apa katamu? Berani sekali kau mengatakan kami otak udang, kau memang perlu kami ajari cara berbicara pada yang lebih tua. KAU AKAN MATI" geram Burami murka sambil melayangkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, namun Naruto yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang gesit dapat menghindari pukulan itu sehingga kini Burami hanya memukul udara kosong dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Aku disini Bodoh" Naruto mengejeknya sambil menendang punggung Burami keras sehingga Burami tersungkur jatuh.

Anggota Tsubami yang melihat hal tersebut murka, akhirnya mereka menyerang anggota lain Kyubii, namun para anggota kyubii dapat menghindar. Merasa kesal karena serangan mereka gagal, kini mereka berpikir licik, mereka menyerang Ino dan Sakura. Dua orang anggota Tsubami tengah melayangkan tendangan pada mereka, Ino dan Sakura yang sudah kelelahan karena sedari tadi selalu menghindar kini mereka hanya menutup mata takut, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera berlari kearah mereka berdua.

OPERASI

"uh" ringis Naruto kesakitan menerima dua tendangan sekaligus di punggungnya, Ino dan Sakura yang mendengar kini memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto tengah membukuk melindungi mereka, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihat adegan itu segera berlari ke arah Naruto untuk membantunya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya kiba cemas seraya membantu Naruto untuk bangun.

"hehehe tentu saja tendangan lemah seperti itu tidak akan mampu menyakitiku." Bohong Naruto sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"baguslah. Ayo kita lanjutkan keributan ini" seru Shikamaru mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto dan Kiba.

Geng Kyubii melanjutkan perkelahian mereka dengan geng Tsubami, perkelahian itu memang menyedihkan menurut Hinata karena para anggota Tsubami terus menyerang mereka berlima sedangkan anggota Kyubii terus bertarung sambil melindungi Ino dan Sakura, tak ayal ketiga pemuda dari Kyubii harus terkena serangan geng Tsubami entah itu Kiba yang terkena hantaman dari tongkat besbol hingga ia harus meringkuk kesakitan, namun ia bangkit kembali untuk melindungi Ino dan Sakura, atau Shikamaru yang harus terkena tendangan keras di perutnya, atau pula Naruto yang tengah ditendang-tendang oleh beberapa anggota Tsubami karena harus melindungi yang lain.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja, tadinya ia berniat untuk pergi saja dari sana karena ia enggan berurusan dengan mereka toh mereka juga kan dalang dari penyiksaan Hinata disekolah.

"yah lebih baik aku pergi saja" Hinata berkata sendiri, ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu namun baru beberapa langkah Hinata memutuskan kembali. Bukan gayanya jika harus meninggalkan orang lemah dihadapannya. Yah memang bisa saja Hinata menjadikan alasan penyiksaan mereka padanya untuk tidak membantu mereka. Tapi Hinata bukan orang sejahat itu. Ia meletakan belanjaan dan Handphone nya di tempat yang aman agar tidar rusak atau tercuri orang.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai kearah keributan itu, "hoy HENTIKAN" teriakan lantang keluar dari Hinata membuat semua orang disana terkejut mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"ada apa bocah?" seru Burami sambil menghentikan tendangannya pada Naruto. Keadaan Naruto kini tengah meringkuk dengan kepala melihat Hinata.

"e..eto bisakah kalian hentikan perbuatan kalian?"jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari tangannya.

Burami yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak berjalan kearah Hinata "hahaha. Menghentikan semua ini? Dalam mimpimu saja bocah. Sudah pulang dan menangis saja di pelukan ibumu"

"ini bisa diselesaikan secara damai bukan. hanya orang lemah yang memukuli orang lemah lagi. " balas Hinata santai seraya berjalan ke arah Burami.

"lemah? Kau menganggap kami lemah? Hey nak apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami" balas Burami mulai meninggi mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang menganggapnya lemah.

Hinata masih terus berjalan kearah Burami tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. "ya..ya..ya. aku memang tidak tahu siapa kalian. Tapi aku tahu satu hal tentang kalian yaitu bahwa kalian seorang PENGECUT"

"apa kau bilang pengecut? Berani sekali kau menghina kami. Kau akan MATI sekarang bocah tengik" teriak Burami murka sambil menyuruh dua anak buahnya menghajar Hinata.

Semua anggota Kyubii terkejut dengan sikap Hinata yang berani menantang Burami. Hal itu membuat Naruto berterik lantang " PERGI KAMI TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUAN ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU. CEPAT LARI" terlihat raut kecemasan di wajah Naruto kala melihat Hinata akan segera di hajar mereka,

Kini dua orang tengah bersiap menendang Hinata dari arah kiri dan kanan, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis

"HINATA..." teriak Naruto lantang sambil berusaha bangkit dan berlari kearah Hinata

**BUAGH .. Duagh  
**

"cih, lemah" seru Hinata.

Melihata bawahannya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah segera Burami menyuruh anak buah lainnya menghajar Hinata "habisi dia" murka Burami.

Sedangkan Naruto kini terdiam terpaku melihat Hinata berhasil mengalahkan dua anggota Tsubami dengan mudah.

"baik ayo maju." Tantang Hinata lagi sambil berlari menghampiri anggota Tsubami yang lainnya. Kini para anggota Kyubii terperangah melihat betapa lihai nya Hinata mengelak dan menyerang para anggota Tsubami itu.

Hinata melompat sambil menendang dua musuh di hadapannya hingga terkapar jatuh, kini posisi Hinata berada disamping Naruto yang tengah terduduk, sesaat sebelum Hinata kembali menyerang Hinata sempat membisikan suatu kalimat pada Naruto.

"Kau lemah." Hinata tersenyum meremehkan dan melanjutkan perkelahiannya.

"berani sekali kau melawan. Kau memang ingin mati" teriak Burami pada Hinata seraya berlari kearah Hinata untuk menerjangnya.

"Silahkan saja" jawab Hinata meremehkan, Ia bersiap untuk menerima serangan dari Burami namun perkiraan Hinata meleset yang di incar Burami bukanlah dirinya melainkan Ino dan Sakura, melihat itu Hinata segera berlari kearah Ino dan Sakura secepat mungkin.

**Duagh**

Sesaat sebelum ayunan tongkat bassbol itu mengenai Sakura dan Ino, Hinata segera menghalaunya dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng pelindung bagi Ino dan Sakura.

Semua orang disana terkejut tidak termasuk Sakura dan Ino melihat Hinata yang sangat cepat dan gesit dalam membaca suatu kondisi.

Burami yang terkejut mulai membuka mulut dengan bicara yang tergagap "Ba..bagaimana ka..kau bisa secepat i..itu menangkis seranganku?"

"hah, kau kira aku wanita lemah yang hanya tau memukul, aku menggunakan otakku juga dalam berkelahi tidak seperti kalian. Karena aku lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini dari pada kalian" Jawab Hinata sambil memukul Burami yang sedang terkejut sampai membuat Burami terjatuh.

"hey kau. Mau sampai kapan berdiam saja? kau menunggu teman-temanmu mati baru akan bergerak.? Jika kau takut kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak butuh orang lemah sepertimu" Sambung Hinata ditujukan pada Naruto,mengembalikan perkataan Naruto yang tadi ditujukan untuk Hinata

Seakan tersadar dengan ucapan Hinata, Naruto segera bangun dan mulai berkelahi lagi begitu juga Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum dan segera melanjutkan perkelahiannya dengan anggota geng Tsubami sambil melindungi Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata melindungi mereka berdua mati-matian membuat ia benci akan dirinya sendiri karena hanya bisa terus berlindung di balik punggung Hinata. Sakura segera bangun dan berlari untuk ikut membantu Hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi bersama temanmu, kau tidak boleh disini" teriak Hinata yang melihat Sakura ikut berkelahi.

"urusi saja urusanmu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" balas Sakura lagi, belum sempat Hinata membalas perkataan Sakura kini Ia sudah melihat salah satu anggota geng Tsubami mengacungkan pisau pada Sakura, Hinata berusaha memberi tahu Sakura dengan gerakkannya sambil terus berlari kearah Sakura namun Sakura tidak tahu yang dimaksud Hinata.

Sampai suatu teriakan "Sakura awas dibelakangmu" teriak Ino yang sukses mengejutkan semua orang disana termasuk Sakura yang kini tmenoleh kebelakang.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh" teriakan Sakura terdengar sangat nyaring menghiasi tempat itu, semuanya terkejut termasuk Burami yang melihat hal itu. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Kiba segera berlari kearah Sakura.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik sajakan Sakura?" perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata yang melindungi Sakura dengan menjadikan tubuhnya tameng lagi bagi Sakura. Kini Hinata terluka di bagian perut akibat tusukan pisau dari anggota Tsubami itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Apa kau berniat membunuh mereka?" teriak Burami murka pada anggota geng Tsubami yang menusuk Hinata. Burami yang murka menghajar anggotanya itu

"maafkan saya Burami-sama" jawab anggota Tsubami yang melukai Hinata yang diketahui namanya adalah Suiren berusaha memohon ampun pada Burami.

"bukankah kau tahu walaupun geng kita berlawanan tapi kita memiliki peraturan untuk tidak saling membunuh sebelum para ketua masing-masing geng sepakat. Apa kau mengerti?" suara marah Burami semakin terdengar jelas

"sudah. Bisa kita hentikan perkelahian bodoh ini. Aku lelah" Hinata membuka suara mengintrupsi kegiatan anggota Tsubami.

" baiklah untuk hari ini kita selesaikan saja. maaf untuk kebodohan anggota ku ini" Burami membungkuk minta maaf begitu juga para anggota geng Tsubami yang lain.

Selepas kepergian para anggota Tsubami, Hinata juga memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memperdulikan luka tusukan diperutnya itu.

"hey, mau kemana kau?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Hinata yang sudah mengambil Blazer sekolahnya itu.

"pulang" jawab Hinata dingin, kembali ke sikap normalnya lagi.

" apa kau baik-baik saja dengan luka seperti itu" balas Shikamaru sambil mengejar Hinata.

"tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Urusi saja temanmu" setelah berbicara seperti itu Hinata segera pulang meninggalkan anggota Kyubi yang masih shock akibat perbuatan Hinata tadi. Hinata tidak lupa mengambil barang belanjaan yang ditinggalkannya tadi. Sebelum Hinata benar-benar pulang ia memutuskan pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat agar luka di perutnya tidak bertambah parah.

"dia menakjubkan" seru seorang pria yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamati perkelahian antara Tsubami dan Kyubi

TBC

Kyyyyaaaaaa.. gommen ceritanya malah tambah parah. OOT dan OOC banget. maafkan Hiko karena mengarang tentang Tsubami. tadinya mau Tsukiyomi tapi tangan Hiko malah ngeti Tsubami. gommen.. tolong Reviewnya ya. terimakasih yang telah mereview. arigatou :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CKLEK**

"Tadaima." Suara Hinata yang kini sdang melepaskan sepatunya itu.

"dari mana saja kau? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan segera pulang? Lihat sudah jam berapa ini?" Shion mengomel dengan berdiri dibelakang Hinata

"dari toko peralatan seni, dan sekarang sudah jam 8 malam." Jawab Hinata santai sambil mengangkat belanjaan yang dibawanya sedari tadi, membuat Shion geram karena tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"aaarrrrggghhh kau memang menyebalkan Hinata, dan lagi kenapa pakaianmu kotor sekali seperti habis bermain di lumpur saja?" pertanyaan dari Shion itu sukses mengejutkan Hinata.

"e..eto. aku hanya tersandung batu, dan jatuh di jalan yng terdapat kubangan air" balas Hinata berbohong pada Shion. Hinata yang tidak ingin Shion tau bahwa dirinya tengah terluka segera berjalan masuk, melewati Shion.

**GREP**

"apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata?" tanya Shion yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk menghentikannya pergi. Shion berbicara sambil menundukan kepalanya seperti orang yang tengah menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak.

"a..apa maksud-" Hinata berhenti berbicara saat Shion memotong perkataannya.

"berhentilah menanggung semuanya sendiri, aku disini untukmu Hinata." Potong Shion pada Hinata terdengar suara Shion sedikit bergetar.

"baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan menceritakannya jika aku mempunyai masalah Shion." Balas Hinata dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"apa aku ini temanmu Hinata?" tanya Shion lagi suaranya semakin bergertar.

"tentu saja Shion, kau adalah temanku yang sangat berharga, sangat sangat sangat" jawab Hinata semangat.

"lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Shion lagi.

"apa yang aku sembunyikan? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun Shion" Hinata semakin bingung dengan sikap Shion itu.

"KAU BOHONG. LALU INI APA? MENGAPA KAU BISA TERLUKA? AKU TIDAK CUKUP BODOH UNTUK TERTIPU OLEHMU, DENGAN DARAH YANG MEREMBES DARI BAJU MU?" teriak Shion murka dengan menatap Hinata lekat, kini bulir-bulir air mata terbentuk di kedua sudut mata Shion.

Hinata terkejut mendapati kini Shion tengah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya "ini bukan apa-apa, ini hanya luka aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu"seru Hinata menenangkan Shion.

"BODOH. Lebih baik kita obati dulu lukamu" ujar Shion yang kini sudah mulai tenang. Malam itu Hinata habiskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Shion.

Seperti biasa setiap pagi rumah sederhana Hinata selalu ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan Shion, kini Shion sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ya memang Shion sempat marah lagi pada Hinata, namun Hinata mampu mengatasinya.

06.30 Konoha Gakuen- suasana disana masih sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang rajin datang sepagi itu. Salah satunya Hinata yang sudah bertengger manis di kursinya sambil membaca buku. Waktu terus berjalan kini hari semakin siang dan para siswa mulai berdatangan.

"hoh, ternyata si kutu buku sudah datang ya" suara seorang wanita yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata. Hinata tidak memberikan respon apapun, masih tetap mengacuhkan wanita itu. Semakin Hinata mengacuhkannya semakin banyak orang yang mengejeknya juga. Tapi Hinata juga semakin menghiraukan mereka.

"aaahhh, lihat..lihat itu Naruto-senpai, tampan sekali dia. Lihat semua anggota Kyuubi sudah datang" teriak salah satu siswa yang sontak membuat kerumunan siswa-siswi yang tadi mengerumuni Hinata berpindah tempat mengerumuni anggota Kyuubi. Terkadang Hinata bingung mengapa Naruto dan kawan-kawannya diberi gelar Senpai. Padahalkan mereka seumuran.

" . lihat mereka sudah datang pasti si kutu buku itu akan dikerjai lagi oleh mereka" bisik seorang pria pada teman di sebelahnya, naas bisikan itu dapat terdengar oleh Hinata. Sejujurnya Hinata belum siap harus dikerjai mereka lagi, ini dikarenakan luka tusukan yang belum kering akibat kejadian kemarin.

Bisikan-bisikan itu semakin banyak terdengar dari setiap siswa, tapi semua bisikan itu langsung berhenti kala melihat semua anggota kyuubi malah melewati Hinata begitu saja. bukan hanya Hinata saja heran dengan tindakan para anggota Kyuubi, semua siswapun terheran-heran.

"ada apa kalian melihat kami? Ada masalah?" sergah Kiba pada ssemua siswa yang memandang heran. Dengan perkataan Kiba itu semua siswa kembali duduk ditempatnya masing-masing seiring berbunyinya bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi belum sempat Hinata memakan bekalnya kini Ino dan Sakura sudah menghampiri Hinata. "ikuti kami" suruh Ino pada Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti mengikuti mereka ke belakang sekolah, semua siswa yang melihatnya mulai menyebarkan desas desus aneh lagi seperti "habislah dia" atau " apa yang dilakukannya lagi?". Yah Hinata cukup kesal pada desas desus itu tapi Hinata memilih diam saja.

Kini Hinata telah sampai dibelakang sekolah, ia tidak terkejut melihat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba berada disana juga. Kini posisi Hinata menghadap mereka berlima. Hinata sudah siap kalau-kalau harus dipukuli mereka lagi. Kini Naruto maju menghampirinya, Hinata mulai menutup mata karena ia tidak mau melihat dirinya dipukuli.

"teman-teman ayo.." Naruto membuka suara.

"tung-" Hinata hendak berbicara namun kini Hinata membulatkan mata terkejut tidak menyangka akan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"HINATA ARIGATOU" teriak Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura secara bersamaan sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

"eh?" Hinata benar-benar terkejut ia tidak pernah memimpikan kelima anggota terpenting Kyuubi akan berterima kasih padanya. Sungguh kejadian yang sangat langka.

" terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku kemarin" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata

"ya terimakasih karena sudah menolong kami" kini gilaran Kiba membuka suaranya.

" terimakasih dan maafkan kami" sambung Shikamaru pada Hinata dengan wajah yang datar seperti biasa.

"terimakasih karena telah menolong teman-temanku. Selanjutnya aku yang akan menjaga teman-temanku dan menyelamatkan kau" lanjut Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum lima jarinya pada Hinata.

"hah. tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu hanya kebetulan saja. kebetulan aku lewat dan melihat kalian. Itu saja" jawab Hinata singkat. Hinata yang melihat siswa lain mulai berkerumun untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi segera berjalan berbalik meninggakan mereka. Ia tidak ingin siswa lain menyebarkan desas desus tentang mereka berlima yang tengah meminta maaf.

"hanya itu.? Jika tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi. Aku pergi" seru Hinata berbalik seraya pergi menjauh.

"tung-" Naruto segera meraih tangan Hinata. Hal tersebut membuat semua siswa menganga terkejut. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan tangan Naruta.

"jika kau mau berterima kasih, tinggalkan aku, acuhkan aku, dan hindari aku seperti dulu karena kau dapat menolongku dengan itu." jawab Hinata lagi. Kini ia benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata tentang _'jika kau mau berterima kasih, tinggalkan aku, acuhkan aku, dan hindari aku seperti dulu karena kau dapat menolongku dengan itu'. _

"apa maksudnya?" tanpa sadar Naruto bergumam sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Shikamaru yang juga mendengar hal itu sudah dapat menangkap maksud perkataan Hinata.

Karena hari ini Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk, maka kelas Hinata menjadi bebas. Ya, walaupun Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk tapi ia memberikan tugas, segera Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya. Segera setelah ia selesai mengerjakan tugas dan Hinata merasa bosan karena buku yang selalu dibacanya telah habis ia baca. Hinata memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku lainnya, namun tujuan Hinata teralihkan ketika melihat tangga ke atap.

Walaupun Hinata sudah cukup lama bersekolah di sana, belum sekalipun ia pergi ke atap. Tapi entah kenapa saat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap. Hinata menaiki satu persatu tangga itu sehingga ia sampai di depan pintu ke atap.

**CKLEK**

** WUSH.**

Saat Hinata membuka pintu itu terasa hembusan angin menerpa tubuh kecilnya, sangat segar pikirnya.

"ssssppp segarnya udara disini. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku pergi ke atap. Wuah disini kota tampak sangat indah" seru Hinata antusias tanpa menyadari ada orang yang tengah terkejut meliht Hinata tersenyum dan antusias oleh suatu hal.

"senyummu manis" ujar seorang pria dari belakang Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut segera menoleh kebelakang. Hinata semakin terkejut kala mendapati siapa gerangan yang da dibelakangnya.

"N..Nara-san. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata lagi pada Shikamaru.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menguap malas dahulu " memandangi awan. Dan kau sedang apa?" balas Shikamaru

" ..eto aku hanya penasaran saja dengan atap?" balas Hinata

" oh. Bahkan seorang jenius seperti kau pun tertarik pergi ke atap ya?" shikamaru mengejek Hinata.

"ya, baiklah aku pergi" Hinata berjalan untuk pergi dari atap.

" tunggu. Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi tentang' jika kau mau berterima kasih, tinggalkan aku, acuhkan aku, dan hindari aku seperti dulu karena kau dapat menolongku dengan itu' apa kau ingin menyelamatan kami dari gosip begitu?" perkataan itu sontak membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan.

"aku hanya tidak ingin tubuhku semakin babak belur karena mereka salah paham akan kejadian tadi" bohong Hinata sambil berjalan menjauh. Shikamaru tahu bahwa Hinata tengah berbohong.

"terima kasih Hyuga-san" Shikamaru melambai pada Hinata sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mulai menyukai sikap Shikamaru yang hangat dan sangat pengertian itu. Ia seperti seorang kakak yang ia selalu cari.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG **

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Hinata segera bergegas pergi. Ia berharap hari ini tidak ada siswa yang menyiksanya. Ia sangat mengharapkan itu, namun sayang harapan Hinata tidak pernah terwujud. Hari ini ada segerombolan pria yang mendatanginya.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku Kabuto kemarin?" balas seorang pria yang ternyata adalah kakak dari Kabuto bernama Kimimaru itu.

"tidak ada" balas Hinata singkat.

"tidak ada katamu? Apa perlu aku memberi tahumu?" terang Kimimaru lagi pada Hinata.

"jika kau tidak keberatan" tantang Hinata lagi.

"baiklah aku akan memberi tahumu. Perhatikan baik-baik"

**BUAGH **

"Pertama kau melukai adikku" ujar Kimimaru memukul perut Hinata. Hinata mulai sempoyongan memang bukan hal yang mudah harus menerima pukulan dari seorang atlet beladiri.

**Duagh**

"dan yang terakhir kau telah menghina adikku" Kimimaru menendang perut Hinata lagi. Kini Hinata meringkuk menahan sakit akibat tendangan itu. Hinata berusaha bangun dari tanah dan berdiri dihadapan Kimimaru.

"lalu ini bayaran untuk melukai adikku" Kimimaru berusaha memukul wajah Hinata.

**DUK  
**

" berhenti" seru seorang pria yang kini sudah menahan pukulan Kimimaru dan membuang tangan Kimimaru.

" heh. Jadi kau berani melawanku?" tantang Kimimaru lagi.

"aku tidak takut" jawab seorang Pria tersebut.

"ka..ka..kau. Ujumaki-san" Hinata terkejut melihat sekarang Naruto sudaj berda di depannya.

"ya?" jawab Naruto singkat sambil menoleh kearah Hinata dan tersenyum manis.

"awas kau" seru Kimimaru.

Kini Naruto sedang berkelahi dengan Kimimaru. Perkelahian itu semakin sengit, sampai suatu ketika teman Kimimaru berteriak

"Kimimaru ada Gay-sensei. Cepat berhenti. Jika dilanjutkan kau akan dihukum lari keliling lapangan 1000 kali. Ayo pergi"

Kimimaru yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghentikan perkelaiannya dan pergi, namun sebelum pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto " memang pantas menjadi anggota terpenting Kyuubi. Kau hebat. Kita lanjutkan nanti" Kimimaru berlari pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"ya Terimakasih. Tapi aku mohon lain kali janga campuri urusanku" balas Hinata sinis, jujur Hinata memang senang ada seseorang yang menolongnya, tapi jika siswa lain tahu Naruto menolongnya ini akan menjadi berita hangat trbaru.

"kau ini bukannya sudah kubilang lain kali aku akan menyelamatkanmu" balas Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Hinata sempat terpesona melihat senyum Naruto yang menawan itu.

"dan bukannya sudah aku bilang tinggalkan aku, acuhkan aku, dan hindari aku seperti dulu. Apa kau tidak mengerti ucapanku?" balas Hinata mulai kesal dengan sikap peduli Naruto tidak tahukah dia Hinata melakukannya untuk menjaga nama baik Naruto. Hinata berusaha berjalan namun sakit diperutnya membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dan hampir jatuh. Karena sebelum tubuh Hinata membentur tanah, Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Hinata dan menggendong di belakang.

Hinata terkejut dengan perbuatan Naruto " a..apa yang kau lakukan Ujumaki-san. Turunkan aku" Hinata meronta di gendongan Naruto.

"diamlah, kau itu berat jangan banyak bergerak atau kau suka kita jatuh bersama?" Naruto menggoda Hinata. Dan godaan itu membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang dengan berjalan kaki sambil menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya. Mereka berjalan ditengah senja yang indah.

TBC

Kyyyaaaaa Maafkan Hiko NaruHina nya kurang greget :'(. Tapi Hiko janji di Chap selanjutnya Hiko akan lebih memunculkan adegan romantis NaruHinanya. Terimakasih selalu membaca cerita Hiko. Tolong jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Arigatou :p


	5. Chapter 5

Beruntung semua siswa sudah pulang. Mereka dapat berjalan dengan santai tanpa harus takut siswa lain melihat. Itu cukup membuat Hinata tenang untuk sementara. Hinata terbuai dengan aroma tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa nyaman digendongan Naruto.

"aku menyukaimu" Naruto membuka suara.

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" Hinata terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

"aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai saat kau tersenyum. Kenapa kau tidak terlalu sering tersenyum?" Naruto menyambung perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"karena tidak ada sesuatu yang aku sukai" jawab Hinata enteng

"apa kau tersenyum saat ada sesuatu yang kau sukai saja?" Ujar Naruto.

"ya" balasnya

"lalu apa yang kau suka." Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada"

"kau menyebalkan sekali Hinata-chan" balas Naruto kesal.

Hinata terkejut mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan. Padahal mereka belum terlalu lama bertemu, bahkan berteman pun tidak. Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, barulah Naruto merasa punggungnya basah, Naruto tidak tahu mengapa punggungnya bisa basah.'apa aku berkeringat?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Baru saja Naruto akan meminta maaf pada Hinata karena bajunya berkeringat, Naruto mendengar ringisan Hinata.

"Ough"

Naruto yang merasa penasaran mengapa Hinata meringis, segera mendudukan Hinata di kursi taman, kebetulan sekali mereka melewati taman bermain.

"kenapa berhenti Uzumaki-san" Hinata bertanya tak mengerti.

Naruto terkejut melihat kini baju Hinata berlumuran darah, apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai tubuh Hinata mengeluarkan darah. Naruto teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

"Uzumaki-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Naruto segera menggendong Hinata ala Bride stayle dan berlari dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

"U..Uzumaki- san, apa yang kau lakukan? Pelan-pelan saja" ujar Hinata setengah ketakutan.

"Diamlah, Jika kau takut berpengganganlah keleherku" jawab Naruto tegas pada Hinata, terihat jelas raut kekhawatiran Naruto. Hinata benar-benar terkejut karena baru kali ini Hinata melihat Naruto seserius itu. Itu sebabnya Hinata mengikuti saran dari Naruto, kini ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

Sayang kini Naruto tengah dilanda kepanikan, jika ia stidak panik mungkin Naruto akan tersenyum senang.

_**KONOHA HOSPITAL **_

"Suster..suster tolong sebelah sini" teriak Naruto memanggil suster untuk membantunya. Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang keras itu Hinata tersontak kaget

"tenanglah Uzumaki-san. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata mulai kesal karena sedari tadi tidak satupun pertanyaannya dijawab Naruto.

"Diamlah. Jangan banyak bergerak. Jangan membuat lukamu semakin parah" jawab Naruto lagi.

Hinata sadar maksud perkataan Naruto, ternyata Naruto panik karena lukannya. Hinatapun diam. Beberapa suster menghampiri Naruto dan segera membawa Hinata ke Ruang Gawat Darurat. Setelah Hinata masuk Naruto pun menunggu diluardengan cemas.

_20 menit kemudian_

"hey, bodoh. Siapa gadis itu? Apalagi yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang dokter wanita kesal

"Dia temanku, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto semakin cemas

"ya luka nya cukup parah. Sepertinya luka ini ia dapat kemarin, karena lukanya tidak langsung di obati dengan benar, lukanya terbuka lagi." Jawab Tsunade menerangkan pada Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana Hinata sekarang?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku berhasil menangani lukanya. Untuk saat ini luka itu tidak jadi masalah, tapi ia tidak boleh beraktivitas berat atau terkena benturan sekecil apapun, karena lukannya masih belum kering. Mengerti" terang Tsunade panjang lebar.

"aku mengerti. Apa boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Naruto lagi

"ya, ia sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan lain."

Naruto segera masuk keruangan yang dimaksud Tsunade, ia melihat Hinata sudah memakai sepatunya lagi. Sepertinya Hinata bersiap untuk pulang.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus banyak istirahat" Naruto mencegah Hinata untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya.

"aku baik-baik saja. jika tidak pulang sekarang Shion akan khawatir padaku." Balas Hinata.

"tapi lukamu bagaiman?"

"tenanglah, dokter tadi sudah mengobatiku kan? Jadi aku pasti baik-baik sa- ough" ringis Hinata

"keras kepala sekali kau ini. Lihat kaupun masih kesakitan. Lihat juga bajumu," Naruto mencegah Hinata semakin keras.

"ah. Bajuku terkena darah, bagaimana aku pulang.?" Hinata mulai terlihat panikkarena bajunya kotor oleh darah.

PRUK – Naruto melemparkan baju seragamnya pada Hinata.

"apa ini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"pakai itu. Sebelum kau pulag ganti pakaianmu, tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan baju seprti itu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Naruto malu-malu. Ia meninggalkan Hinata dan memberi kesempatan untuk Hinata berganti pakaian.

"aku selesai." Kini Hinatasudah berada di belakang Naruto.

"baik, ayo naik." Naruto berjongkok membelakangi Hinata, menyuruh Hinata untuk naik.

"apa yang kau lakukan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Hinata berjalan mendahului.

Tapi Naruto menahan tangan Hinat.

" nenek, ah maksudku dokter tadi menyuruhmu untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Jadi sudah cepat naik dan jangan membantah" paksa Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi ia, mengikuti kemauan Naruto. Kini Hinata berada di gendongan Naruto lagi. Mereka pulang bersama. Selama diperjalanan tidak ada sau patah katapun keluar dari keduanya, mereka terlalu malu untuk memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di stasiun kereta, kebetulan jurusan kereta mereka sama. Hinata meminta Naruto menurunkannya, karena ia malu digendong seperti itu. Setelah melewati bagian pintu gerbang kereta mereka segara menunggu keretanya datang, memang jam-jam seperti ini adalah jam-jam ramai karena ini merupakan jampulang kerja.

Kini mobil yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Mereka naik mobil itu, namun ternyata mobil itu sangat penuh. Posisi Hinata kini berhadapan dengan Naruto mereka terjepit antara pintu mobil dan banyaknya penumpang.

Naruto berusaha melindungi Hinata dari dorongan-dorongan penumpang lain, agar Hinata tidak semakin terjepit. Namun usaha Naruto sia-sia kini malah Naruto juga ikut terdorong, sehingga kini posisi Hinata dan Naruto semakin dekat layaknya orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Hinata berusaha mendorong Naruto menjauh, namun desakan dari penumpang lain semakin agresif. Wajah Hinata dan Naruto memerah karena posisi mereka sekarang.

"maafkan aku Hinata-chan" Naruto membuka suaranya.

"ya" balas Hinata singkat.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit untu samapai di tempat yang mereka tuju, kini mereka berdua sudah turun dari kereta dan berjalan bersama.

"mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"sampai rumahmu" balas Naruto enteng.

"ini sudah di depan rumahku" ujar Hinata lagi.

"masuklah aku ingin memastikan kau masuk dengan selamat."

"terserah kau saja. terima kasih untuk hari ini" Hinata membungkukkan badannya, tanda berterima kasih.

Naruto sungguh terkejut melihat Hinata berterimakasih. "itu bukan apa-apa. Masuklah."

"ya" Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah Hinata masuk barulah Naruto pergi.

"punggungku sakit sekali, seberapa berat sebenarnya dia itu.?" Naruto berbicara sendiri. Dan mereggangkan tangan dan punggungnya.

"yo, Ohayou Naruto" sapa Kiba merangkul leher Naruto.

"ohayou Kiba" balas Naruto, dengan tampang malas dan mengantuk.

"oh apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto? Apa kau tertular penyakit Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba antusias

"apa maksudmu dengan penyakitku Kiba?" Shikamaru menjawab perkataan Kiba dari belakang Kiba. Kiba yang tidak tahu jika Shikamaru berada di belakangnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Shikamaru.

"ah tidak, memang apa yang aku katakan?" jawab Kiba berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"merepotkan" balas Shikamaru lagi.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

"ayo cepat suara bel sudah berbunyi" Shikamaru mencoba mengajak Kiba dan Naruto untuk segera masuk.

"selamat pagi anak-anak." Iruka-sensei menyapa didepan kelas.

"pagi sensei" balas serentak siswa dikelas tersebut.

"hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru" sambung Iruka-sensei.

Suasana diruang kelas tersebut langsung ramai dengan suara bisikan siswa wanita maupun pria'apa dia pria?' 'tampan tidak ya?' 'jika dia wanita cantik akan aku jadikan pacar', Hinata yang tidak tertarik akan pembicaraan tentang siswa baru itu hanya mengacuhkannya dengan membaca buku tebal miliknya. Begitu pula Naruto yang memang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu, hanya melamun memandang keluar jendela.

"tenang. Tenang anak-anak. Baiklah silahkan masuk" Iruka-sensei mempersilahkan siswa itu masuk.

Semua siswa terkejut melihat siswa baru itu, bagaimana tidak siswa baru tersebut bertubuh tinggi, dengan tubuh putih, rambut revennya ditambah dengan wajah rupawan yang membuat setiap gadis akan bertekuk lutut akan kesempurnaan pria didepan kelas itu.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sasuke Uciha desu. Yoroshiku" pria bernama Sasuke tersebut memperkenalkan diri dengan tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun yang membuat dirinya terkesan dingin dan acuh. Namun tetap saja hal itu memicu semua wanita diruang tersebut berteriak histeri dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurut Sasuke tidak perlu dijawabnya.

"tenang semuanya." Iruka-sensei menghentikan teriakan anak-anak dikelasnya karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan pembelajaran di ruang lainnya.

"hah. baiklah ketua kelas, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Uciha-san?" Iruka-sensei mempersilahkan ketua kelas mengajukan satu pertanyaan sebagai perwakilan dari kelasnya.

"merepotkan sekali. Dimana asal sekolahmu Uciha-san" Shikamaru memberi pertanyaan dengan malas karena kesal tidur indahnya diganggu hanya untuk pria yang entah dari mana asalnya.

" Sharingan gakuen" balas Sasuke dingin.

Semua siswa disana membelalakan mata terkejut karena mereka tidak menyangka jikaSasuke berasal dari sekolah terelit seantero negeri. Sharingan gakuen hanyalah untuk anak-anak bangasawan atau anak-anak orang kaya, semua siswanya tidak ada yang bodoh, mereka semua terkenal dengan murid-murid terbaik.

"a..apa Sh..Sharingan Gakuen? Tidak mungkin" Kiba membuka suara tidak percaya bahkan Naruto dan Hinata yang awalnya tidak tertarik mulai melirik Sasuke. Hinata tidak menyangka jika ia menemuka seseorang seperti dirinya disini.

"hn" balas Sasuke dingin.

"baiklah sudah cukup perkenalannya, sekarang Uciha-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto."Iruka-sensei menunjukkan tempat duduk untuknya.

"hn. Arigatou" setelah membukuk terimakasih Sasuke segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya, namun ia berhenti di meja Hinata yang sayangnya tidak Hinata perdulikan.

"aku Sasuke Uciha. Mohon bantuannya" Sasuke berusaha menyapa Hinata.

" tahu." Hinata membalas sapaan Sasuke dingin tanpa sekalipun memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya itu.

Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan hanya tersenyum tipis, dan kembali berjalan ketempat duduknya di sebelah Naruto.

"aku Naruto Uzumaki, Salam kenal." Naruto mengajak Sasuke berkenalan dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku tidak perduli" balas Sasuke dingin dan mengacuhkan uluran tangan Naruto. Itu cukup membuat Naruto kesal namun ia tetap menahan rasa kesalnya, ia tidak ingin menambah satu orang lagi yang membencinya.

"Hari ini kalian belajar sendiri, karena sensei mempunyai urusan. Mengerti?" Iruka-sensei membuka suara.

"Baik sensei." Jawab serempak semua murid disana.

Begitu Iruka-sensei pergi, Sasuke langsung dikerumuni oleh murid wanita diruangannya, termasuk Ino dan Sakura ikut mengerubungi Sasuke. Sasuke merasa jengah dengan wanita-wanita disekelilingnya yang menurutnya berisik sekali itu.

Naruto yang merasa tempat duduknya terusik berusah pergi dari kegilaan gadis-gadis di kelasnya, ia melihat Hinata yang seperti biasanya nampak tenang. Ia pun berinisiatif menyapa Hinata itu.

"yo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto menyapa dengan canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik" jawab Hinata ketus dengan masih berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya.

"oh. Baguslah, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan senyum canggung.

"Baik." Balas dingin Hinata lagi.

" oh. Baguslah"

Keheningan mulai menambah canggung suasana disana. Hinata yang selalu diam dengan membaca buku dan Naruto yang benar-benar malu berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi Uzumaki-san?" Hinata memecah suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

"ah. E..eto.. ti..tidak" balas Naruto tergagaap.

"baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak ke luar kelas, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan suara berisik di kelasnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi berusaha keluar dari kerumunan wanita-wanita gila itu.

"ternyata aku memang menyukai angin yang berhembus di atap. segarnya" Hinata bergumam sendiri sambil merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya itu.

"ya kau benar. Angin disini sangat segar. Kau membolos" lagi-lagi suara seseorang mengejutkan Hinata, kesal rasanya jika kegiatannya selalu di ganggu orang lain.

"ya, aku lupa jika atap ini merupakan tempat favoritemu Nara-san" Hinata membalas dengan enteng pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"maaf aku mengecewakanmu, sayang sekali aku bukan Shikamaru." Balas seseorang yang kini sudah memeluk Hinata dari belakang itu.

Hinata yang sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dipeluk seseorag itu, mulai berontak dan membalikan tubuhnya. Namun hal itu malah memudahkan seseorang dibelakangnya memeluk Hinata dari depan.

" yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mulai panik dan mendorong seseorang itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"aku hanya iseng saja" balasnya singkat.

"iseng? Keisenganmu itu menggangguku" balas Hinata dan bergerak untuk pergi dari atap.

Belum sempat Hinata pergi menjauh, kini tangan Hinata di tarik Sasuke menuju sudut tembok. Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Hinata berusaha lari dari Sasuke namun tangan Sasuke di kedua sisi kepalanya menghalangi Hinata untuk pergi. Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, kini tubuh Hinata terhimpit oleh tembok dan badan Sasuke.

"tidak ada gunanya kau melawanku Hyuga-san. Ah tidak maksudku Yang Mulia putri keluarga Hyuga." Sasuke berbicara dikuping Hinata.

Hinata terkejut ia tidak menyangka jika jati dirinya diketahui oleh Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke? Kenapa ia tahu tentang dirinya?.

"apa maksudmu?" Hinata bertanya. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku merindukanmu Hinata" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata membelalalakan matanya dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"lepaskan." Hinata mendorong Sasuke lagi dan menjatuhkannya lagi.

"berhenti main-main denganku Uciha-san" sambung Hinata lagi setelah melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke dan pergi dari atap.

"cih, kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Hinata" senyum licik tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata menutup pintu atap ia menyenderkan badannya dibalik pintu tersebut. 'ada apa dengan diriku?' Hinata bergumam sambil memegangi dadanya yang terus saja berdegup kencang.

Tidak lama setelah Hinata pergi, Sasuke pun ikut meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menikmati udara segara di atas atap tersebut. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan dan bicarakan.

"apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa maksudnya jika Hinata adalah seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuga?Hyuga yang itu kah?" seseorang bergumam sendiri dengan berjuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

TBC

Kkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gommen... Gommen. Hiko telat banget Update Chapternya. Maaf Hiko sedang sibuk dengan berbagai tugas sekolah Hiko. Gommen Minna :'(

Tapi tolong jangan lupa Review nya ya


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohayou Kiba" teriak Naruto dari gerbang sambil berlari kearah Kiba.

"..."

"Kiba? Kiba? Kiiiibbbbaaaaa?" Naruto berteriak di dekat kuping Kiba, ia kesal karena sedari tadi Kiba tidak memperdulikannya. Bahkan sapaannya pun tidak di balas olehnya.

"Yak. Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu bodoh? Aku akan tuli jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu di telingaku" Balas Kiba tak kalah kesalnya dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku? Aku hanya menyapamu" Naruto balas berteriak

"Ah benarkah? Ya aku minta maaf." Balas Kiba menyesal.

"Ya sudah tak apa. Sepertinya kau punya masalah Kiba?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Yah, sepertinya. Tapi ini lebih cocok disebut kepikiran dari pada sebuah masalah" Jawab Kiba jujur, ia tahu bahwa walaupun Naruto bodoh dan tidak berbakat tapi ia sangat peka terhadap suasana hati teman disekitarnya.

"Oh. Lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" jawab Naruto polos.

"Hanya sesuatu yang penting dan tidak penting."

"Penting dan tidak penting? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hah. Sudahlah kau memang bodohkan? Hahahahaha" Kiba mengejek Naruto sambil berlari mendahului Naruto.

"Yak. Kau menyebalkan dasar hidung anjing bodoh" Naruto berteriak berusaha mengejar Kiba.

0o0

**TENG TONG TENG**

"Sasuke-kun ayo makan bersamaku" seru Ino manja.

"Sasuke-kun dengan ku saja, jika makan dengan dia kau akan jadi bodoh" Sakura mengejek.

"hey. Apa maksudku jika Sasuke-kun makan denganku ia akan menjadi bodoh?" Ino mulai geram dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Ya karena kau bodoh" Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Cih, dasar dahi lebar" celetuk Ino

"Poni kuda bodoh" ejek Ino lagi.

"Kalian berdua bisa kallian hentikan tingkah konyol kalian?" Sasuke membuka suara, terdengar ia sangat terganggu dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun Dia yang memulainya duluan" Ino berkata dengan menunjuk Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu aku yang memulainya?" Sakura menunjuk balik Ino.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa yang mulai duluan. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kalian, aku tidak akan makan dengan salah satu dari kalian" balas Sasuke menjelaskan, ia berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan bentonya.

"Hyuga-san mau makan denganku?" tanya Sasuke ramah.

"tidak. Terimakasih " jawab Hinata dingin.

"Ayolah. Kau makan sendirikan?" balas Sasuke lagi, ia membujuk Hinata lagi.

Diam-diam ada yang memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke dan Hinata dari kejauhan, orang itu adalah orang yang kemarin mendengar semua percakapan Hinata dan Sasuke, terlihat ekspersi tidak suka tersirat diwajahnya.

"Dia punya janji makan denganku Sasuke. Iyakan Hinata?" seru Naruto mengintrupsi ajakan Sasuke.

"eh?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini.

"baik ayo pergi Hinata-chan" tabah Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Hinata tanpa perduli wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah karena malu. Walaupun begitu Hinata tetap mengikuti Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal karena teman makannya direbut begitu saja oleh seorang pria bodoh.

"ehm. Uzumaki-san kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu sekarang" seru Hinata setelah cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

Mendengar ha itu Naruto segera melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari bahu Hinata "eh.. gommen Hinata-chan. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

"ya. Aku tahu." Balas Hinata dingin.

"kita bisa makan disini" Hinata membuka suara, setelah sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"ah iya, apa kau sering makan disini Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Ya"

"oh ya ampun Hinata-chan tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan Normal?" kini Naruto mulai frustasi dengan setiap jawaban yang Hinata berikan.

"aku sudah menjawab Normal" jawab Hinata enteng sambil membuka bento yang dibawanya dari rumah.

" terserah kau sajalah." Naruto membalas seadanya.

"mana makan siangmu? Bukankah kau mengaakku makan bersama?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"ah iya, aku tidak pernah membawa bekal, biasanya aku akan membeli makanan di kantin" jawab Naruto panik, ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dimakan.

"bodoh."

"Ah, Hinata-chan kau membawa pasok? Boleh aku memintanya. Aku sangat kelaparan. Sungguh" Naruto memohon dengan tampang memelasnya.

"aku hanya membawa 1 sumpit" Hinata mulai menyuap Tamagoyaki yang dibawanya.

"itu tidak masalah." Naruto mengambil Tamagoyaki di sumpit Hinata. Perbuatan itu membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"kau kenapa Hinata-chan.? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"aku sehat" balasnya dingin.

"lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah Hinata? Ah apa karena..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hinata yang sadar akan hal itu segera menyanggah pikiran Naruto

"aku kepanasan" jawab Hinata lagi _'karena kau terlalu dekat denganku.' _ Batin Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya lagi.

"oh begitu. Boleh aku bertanya padamu Hinata-chan?"

"hn" jawab Hinata singkat.

"saat itu kenapa kau membantu kami?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, ekspresi Hinata itu dimengerti oleh Naruto

" saat kami di serang oleh kelompok Tsubami" Naruto menjelaskannya lagi.

"hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan kebetulan aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lemah mati didepanku." Jawab Hinata tenag sambil membereskan kotak bentonya.

Kali ini giliran Naruto mengerutkan keningnya " jadi maksudmu kami lemah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"mungkin. Entahlah" Hinata menjawab santai.

"mungkin sekarang aku lemah tapi akan kutunjukan nanti aku akan bertambah kuat dan melindungi teman-temanku dan kau." Naruto bersemangat.

"Setelah aku dapat melindungi ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu?" Naruto menyambung perkataannya lagi.

Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai Hinata. Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca, ia ingin menumpahkan air matanya saat itu juga, namun ia urungkan karena ia tidak ingin membuat pria dihadapannya khawatir. _'terimakasih Naruto'_ batin Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? matamu kenapa?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, karena ia heran sedari tadi Hinata hanya diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"ah. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. ini hanya debu saja" jawab Hinata berbohong.

"oh begitu."

"Uzumaki-san bolehkah aku bertanya?" Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata, ia benar-benar tdak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan bertanya padanya.

" ..tentu saja. apa yang ma..mau kau tanyakan?" jawab Naruto tergagap.

" aku penasaran bagaimana orang yang kalian lindungi waktu itu? Orang yang kalian sebut sebagai aniki?"

"dia adalah orang yang benar-benar kami hormati, dia orang yang benar-benar baik walaupun terkadang ia dingin dan kasar sepertimu." Jawab Naruto. Entah kenapa ketika ia menceritakan bagaiman sosok Anikinya itu ia sellu bersemangat sekali.

"lalu dimana dia sekolah?" tanyanya lagi.

"dia sekolh disini, namun karena ia senpai kami, kami jarang bertemu. Dan lagi dia pun sangat sibuk dengan klub karatenya. Tapi sesekali kami saling berkumpul untuk membahas semua yang terjadi. Aniki itu tidak menyukai perkelahian, bahkan aku belum pernah melihat aniki memukul seseorang kecuali di pertandingan karatenya itu sendiri." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"lalu kenapa orang-orang itu mencari dia?bukankah ia tidak menyukai perkelahian?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia semakin tertarik dengan cerita Naruto itu.

"hem, itu semua karena Aniki menghajar semua Anggota Tsubami untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Tapi setelah itu Aniki meminta maaf , walaupun anggota Tsubami tidak mau memaafkan Aniki. Perkelahian diantara Kyubii dan Tsubami tak terhindarkan lagi banyak anggota yang terluka parah, dan saat itulah Aniki dan ketua Tsubami mengadakan perjanjian bahwa tidak akan sampai menghilangkan nyawa masing-masing anggota" Terang Naruto lagi.

"oh. Aku mengerti. Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wajah Pria itu" Hinata bergumam namun dapat didengar Naruto.

"ikutlah denganku pulang sekolah ni. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Aniki." Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan merenggangkan punggungnya.

"bolehkah?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

"tentu. Aniki pasti senang melihatmu, sudah lama ia ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelmatkan kami." Jawab Naruto santai.

0o0

"hoy Naruto ayo cepat." Teriak Naruto kesal, ia tidak mengira Naruto akan selelet ini.

"tunggu sebentar." Naruto balas teriak.

"ayo Hinata." Ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya menganggu dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"kau lama sekali Naruto" Shikamaru membuka suara.

"maaf..maaf aku menunggu Hinata dulu. Aku berencana mengajak Hinata bertemu dengan aniki." Jelas Naruto.

"untuk apa kau membawa dia" Tunjuk Kiba pada Hinata.

"aniki ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena membantu kita saat itu." Terang Naruto.

"Hinata-chan ayo jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka nanti bodoh mereka menular padamu." Ajak Sakura pada Hinata yang kini telah menggelayut di tangan Hinata.

"ya benar, mereka menyebarkan virus berbahaya kau harus hati-hati Hinata." Sambung Ino dengan menggelayuti tangan kiri Hinata.

"hey siapa yang kalian sebut virus itu?." Kesal Kiba.

"tentu saja kau bodoh." Jawab Ino meledek.

"sudah. Ayo cepat aniki pasti sudah menunggu." Naruto berusaha menengahi. Melihat keakraban Kiba dan Ino membuat senyum di wajah Hinata merekah, hal itu dilihat oleh semuanya. Begitu sangat terkejutnya mereka berlima melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan kau tersenyum" ujar Sakura tidak percaya.

"eh. Maaf. Bukan begitu maksudku.?" Hinata langsung menunduk menyesal.

"ah. . seharusnya kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini. Kau manis saat tersenyum Hinata, aku yakin jika kau tersenyum seperti itu saat disekolah kau akan dapat membuat para pria mengantri menginginkanmu." Ino menjelaskan, ia senang melihat Hinata tersenyum.

Pernyataan Ino itu membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Segera setelah itu Ino dan Sakura membawa berjalan mendahuli Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih terkejut. Namun tidak lama mereka sadar dan segera menyusul Ino,Sakura, dan Hinata.

0o0

Setibanya ditempat yang dijanjikan mereka segera masuk kedalam, gedung itu besar hanya sebuah kafe kecil disudut kota.

"belum selesai bekerja Aniki.?" Tanya Naruto.

"yah sebentar lagi selesai. Kau tunggu di atas bersama yang lain." Jawab pria yang masih mengenakan seragam Buttler itu.

Segera Naruto keluar dari ruangan staf disana. "Aniki menyuruh kita ke atas duluan. Ia akan mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu' ujar Naruto, merekapun segera naik ke atas. Diasana sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu baka otoutou " seru seorang pria berambut kuning seperti Naruto namun dikuncir satu itu.

"heh...apa yang kau lakukan di sini Deidara-nii?" Naruto terkejut, ia tidak pernah tahu jika kakak nya ada disini.

"tidak pelu berteriak. Aku memang anggota Kyubii ini bodoh." Jawab Deodara dengan memukul kepala Naruto.

"sejak kapan?" mata Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya.

"sebelum kau bergabung aku sudah bergabung. Namun ada sesuatu yang perlu kukerjakan jadi aku baru sempat ikut berkumpul." Balas Deidara lagi. Semua orang disana tertawa melihat kelakukan Naruto dan Deidara . Hinata merasa nyaman disini, begitu hangat dan ramai. _'senang sekali berada disini.' _Pikir Hinata.

"Seperti biasa pertemuan ini sangat ramai jika ada Naruto yah." Seru seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Semua orang disan memusatkan matanya pada orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"ah. Aniki kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Dei-nii anggota Kyubii juga." Naruto bertanya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Hinata membelalakan matanya terkejut sungguh ia tidak menyangka dengan semua ini ia tidak menyangka dapat melihat pria itu disini, takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya , lalu tanpa sadar Hinata bergumam pelan, gumaman yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri "Oniichan"

"senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Sudah lama ya. Aku Hyuga Neji."

0o0

0o0 0o0

0o0

TBC

Kyaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6. Gommen Hiko update nya lama banget. Minggu-minggu kemarin Hiko sedang fokus untuk UAS dulu. Gommen. Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan ya. Tolong maafkan jika ada typo-typo dalam tulisan Hiko. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa Review nya juga ya.


	7. Chapter 7

"chotto matte oni-chan" seru seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun sembari terisak menangis.

"gommenne Hi-chan, tenang-tenang kakak disini" jawab seorang pria yang setahun lebih tua dari gadis itu.

"jangan menangis Hinata-chan, kami tidak kemana-mana" tambah seorang pria seumuran gadis itu yang juga berwajah sama seperti Hinata.

Hinata masih terisak walaupun kedua kakaknya sudah memeluk Hinata dari kedua sisi kiri dan kanannya. Perlahan Hinata berhenti menangis setelah beberapa kali Neji dan Hanabi menenangkan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hinata-chan?" tanya Hanabi lagi, Hanabi adalah anak kedua dari Hiasi-sama yang juga kakak kedua Hinata, bukan hanya sebagai kakak saja ia pun merupakan kembaran dari Hinata. Kembar yang identik walaupun mereka berdua berbeda gender karena Hanabi adalah seorang pria sedangkan Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang cantik rupawan.

"itu ka..karena kalian meninggalkan aku." Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Hi-chan." Jawab Neji mengelus rambut hitam Hinata.

"kalian berjanji?" Hinata mengangkat jari kelingkingnya meminta kepastian.

"ya kami berjanji" jawab Neji dan Hanabi bersamaan sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Hinata, sebagai tanda pengikat janji antara mereka bertiga, setelah itu Neji dan Hanabi kompak mencium kedua pipi Hinata. Mereka bertiga tersenyum bahagia.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak lama setelah kematian ibu mereka, Neji bertengkar dengan ayahnya entah apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar tapi yang Hinata tahu setelah perengkaran itu Neji memutuskan pergi dari rumah mewah keluarga Hyuga itu. Ia pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Sepeninggalan Neji dari rumah kehidupan Hanabi dan Hinata semakin sulit mereka tidak di izinkan berinteraksi dengan orang lain lagi. Dan hal itu membuat mereka seperti seekor burung dengan sangkar yang mewah. Hari-hari sulit Hinata tidak sampai disitu, semakin hari ayahnya semakin keras dalam mengurus Hinata sampai suatu saat kejadian itu terjadi dan menjungkirbalikkan dunia Hinata sepenuhnya, yang juga merubah kepribadian Hinata menjadi semakin dingin dan acuh.

**0o0**

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Hinata membelalakan matanya terkejut sungguh ia tidak menyangka dengan semua ini ia tidak menyangka dapat melihat pria itu disini, takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya , lalu tanpa sadar Hinata bergumam pelan, gumaman yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri "Oniichan".

"senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Sudah lama ya. Aku Hyuga Neji." Seru seorang pria dingin.

"kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu lagi, kami sudah tahu siapa kau?" tambah seorang wanita berambut cempol dua itu.

"seperti biasa ya Tenten kau selalu mengomentari setiap yang aku ucapkan" jawab Neji dengan senyum sinisnya.

"karena kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Baka Neji-san." Balas Tenten tidak mau kalah.

"apa kau tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang belum pernah kita lihat, dan tentu saja dia belum mengetahui siapa aku" balas Neji sambil berjalan kearah Hinata yang kini masih terdiam terkejut tak percaya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji dingin. Namun Hinata masih tak bergeming, ia masih terlalu terkejut akan kenyataan ini, sampai Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata barulah ia tersadar.

"eh? Maaf?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti meminta Neji mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"siapa kau?" ulang Neji yang mulai kesal pada Hinata.

"ah. A..aku Hyuga Hinata" jawab Hinata tergagap.

Neji terlonjak kaget mendapati nama gadis itu "Hyuga Hinata? Apa kau keluarga Hyuga yang itu? Apa kau anak Hiasi-sama?" Neji mencoba bertanya dengan tenang.

"bu..bukan aku hanya seorang yatim piatu, aku tidak tahhu siapa orang tuaku, namaku diambil karena ibu panti sangat menghormati keluarga Hyuga. Dan karena aku ditemukan tepat ketika anak keluarga Hyuga lahir. Itu saja. aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Hyuga yang kau maksud itu." Jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Benarakah?" Neji meneliti.

"te..tentu."

"apa kau mempunyai saudara?"

Hinata hanya tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Hinata yang katanya memiliki saudara itu _'apa dia Hi-chan? Tapi katanya ia anak yatim piatu? Tidak mungkin. Pria itu tidak mungkin membiarkan Hi-chan pergi' _pikir Neji, ia mulai panik. Tapi ia menyangkal bahwa Hinata adalah adiknya.

Hinata melihat sikap Neji yang mulai gelisah, ia ingin sekali meluapkan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya pada Neji dan menampar Neji saat itu juga tapi di sisi lain ia benar-benar senang karena kakak nya baik-baik saja. ia benar-benar lega melihat kakaknya tumbuh dengan baik.

"iya, aku mempunyai seorang saudari. Kami hanya tinggal berdua. Sudah sejak kecil kami hanya berdua." Tambah Hinata lagi. Terlihat raut ketidak mengertian diwajah Neji. _'apa katanya? Saudari? Itu artinya saudaranya adalah seorang wanita?'._

"begitukah? Lalu dimana saudaramu itu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"mungkin ia masih bersekolah, ia tidak bisa satu sekolah denganku karena saat ujian masuk ia tceroboh dalam mengerjakan soalnya." Jawab Hinata kembali kesikap dinginnya.

"begitukah? Lalu apa keperluanmu datang kemari?" tanya Neji lagi. Hinata hanya menatap dingin pada Neji, lalu melirik pada Naruto meminta bantuan.

"emh. Begini Neji-nii dia adalah orang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Dia orang yang menyelamatkan kami saat perkelahian dengan Tsubami." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan pada Neji.

"oh benarkah itu?" Neji antusias sekali, ia memegang kedua tangan Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"maaf ketidak sopananku padamu Hi-chan. Aku tidak tahu jika kau telah menyelamatkan teman-temanku." Neji berterima kasih dengan antusias.

Hinata benar-benar terkejut sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan Hi-chan dari mulut kakaknya, kakak yang dulu pergi tapi kini ia sudah menemukannya.

"ah itu bukan apa-apa eeeerrrrr " jawab Hinata dingin ia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, ia tidak ingin Neji tahu bahwa ia adalah adiknya.

"ah iya kau bisa memanggilku Neji." Balas Neji seolah tahu apa yang Hinata ingin ketahui.

"hanya Neji saja?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"ya Neji saja. aku tidak mempunyai nama keluarga. Karena sejak kecil aku sendirian." Sambung Neji lagi.

Hinata menggerutu dalam hati. _'Pembohong. Sebegitu inginkah kau lupakan masa lalumu sampai kau membuang nama keluargamu dan melupakan wajah adikmu ini.' _"oh begitukah" jawab Hinata semakin dingin.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar bingung. _'ternyata itu bukan dia. Tidak mungkin dia seacuh dan sedingin ini padaku dan orang lain.'_ Pikir Neji dalam hatinya

"baiklah, kita mulai saja pertemuan kali ini" seru Neji pada semua orang disana dengan tersenyu ramah.

"ia kembali ke sikap aslinya." Ujar Tenten.

"Baiklah Hi-chan, kau bisa ikut pertemuan kali ini. Karena kau telah membantu anggota Kyuubi secara otomatis kau juga adalah bagian dari anggota Kyuubi." Seru Neji sambil menarik lengan Hinata masuk kedalam keramaian anggota Kyuubi. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang Neji.

Dua jam pertemuan itu dihabiskan untuk saling bercanda, tidak banyak hal serius yang dibahas melainkan hanya hal-hal konyol yang tidak perlu mereka bahas. Seperti sekarang Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan Deidara mengundang gelak tawa semua yang ada disana.

"diamlah Dei-nii kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun" Naruto berusaha membekap mulut Deidara.

"oh ayolah Naruto, ini bukanlah hal yang begitu memalukankan. Kau hanya ketahuan ngompol saat kau kelas tiga SMP oleh Haha" Deidara membocorkan rahasia memalukan Naruto.

Berkat pernyataan Deidara itu tawa di ruangan tersebuut pecah.

"benarkah itu Naruto? Kau masih ngompol saat kelas tiga SMP." Tanya Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Naruto mulai memerah, ia benar-benar malu karena ulah Deidara.

"itu hanya sekali Kiba, dan itu berkat Deidara yang menyuruhku terus minum air putih sebanyak-banyaknya karena kalah taruhan." Naruto menyangkal peryataan Kiba.

"kau tidak perlu malu Otoutou." Tambah Deidara lagi.

"diamlah kau baka Aniki" Naruto memukul Deidara namun Deidara dapat menahannya dan membalas Naruto. Perkelahian adik dan kakak itu menambah tawa diruangan tersebut. Hinata pun dibuat tertawa terpingkal-pikal. Ino yang melihat Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung terdiam.

"Hinata tertawa lagi." Seru Ino polos. Sontak semua orang disana menjadi terdiam melihat Hinata tertawa.

"hahahaha. Kenapa kalian diam? Hahaha. Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?. Hahaha." Tanya Hinata masih tertawa. Mendengar perkataan Hinata semua orang yang tadinya diam mulai tertawa mendapati kebodohoan mereka,tentu saja Hinata akan tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dengan Deidara karena dia juga manusia biasa walaupun ia orang yang dingin.

Lima belas menit kemudian Neji memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan Hari ini, ruangan itu perlahan menjadi kosong karena mulai ditinggalkan penghuninya. Sampai hanya tersisa 3 orang saja. Hanya ada Naruto, Neji dan Hinata

"oh iya Hi-chan. Kau boleh bertanya padaku jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti." Ujar Neji ringan.

"baiklah. Aku akan bertanya padamu sekarang." Jawab Hinata menggantung. _'aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?.' _Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"kenapa aku secara otomatis masuk anggota Kyuubi?." Tanya Hinata . _'kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?.' _Sambung Hinata dalam hati.

"itu karena kau telah menyelamatkan mereka dari Tsubami dan terlebih lagi kau telah menghajar anggota Tsubami. Mereka tidak akan perduli kalau kau anggota Kyuubi atau bukan mereka akan menghajar setiap orang yang menghajar anggota Tsubami." Jawab Neji menerangkan.

"jadi kau ingin melindungiku? Begitu?." Tanya Hinata lagi. _'tak tahukah kau aku mengalami banyak kesulitan ketika kau pergi? Tak tahukah kau aku sendirian dan membutuhkan kau?.' _Hinata bertanya dalam hatinya lagi.

"yah begitulah. Karena bagiku setiap orang yang melindungi temanku sangat berharga." Jawab Neji.

_'jika bagimu teman sangat berharga apakah aku tidak berharga bagimu? Apakah aku tidak berarti untukmu sampai kau meninggalkanku sendiri?.'_ Hinata masih membatin, ia tidak ingin Neji mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

"aku mengerti. Satu hal lagi bolehkah aku memanggilmu Neji-nii?." Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan itu.

"ah tentu saja." Neji menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kakakku pasti khawatir padaku." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil tasnya.

"ah kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu aniki." Sambung Naruto dan segera menyusul Hinsts.

**0o0**

"chotto matte Hinata-chan" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya mengacuhkan Naruto.

"apa kau akan lansung pulang Hinata-chan?." Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"iya." Jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto sadar bahwa sikap Hinata menjadi semakin dingin saat ini, Naruto pun melihat mata Hinata yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Entah kenapa melihat wajah murung Hinata membuat hati Naruto merasa sakit. Ingin rasanya ia membuat Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Hinata-chan ayo ikut aku." Ujar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut ia berusaha berontak dari gengaman tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan" Hinata berontak.

"Sudah ikut saja denganku. Aku akan membuatmu senang." Jawab Naruto dengan semakin cepat berlari dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata . Hinata tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Naruto. Hinata benar-benar kesal akan tingkah Naruto, namun tak Hinata pungkiri bahwa dirinya benar-benar nyaman saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya itu. Entah mengapa saat dirinya bersama Naruto ia selalu merasa nyaman.

"Kita sampai." Naruto memanggil kesadaran Hinata namun tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Tempat apa ini?." Tanya Hinata.

"ayo bersenang-senang." Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menrik kembali tangan Hinata dan membawanya kesalah satu stan makanan takoyaki.

"Pak kami pesan dua porsi takoyakinya." Kata Naruto pada pedagang disana. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya Naruto kembali menarik Hinata ke stan permainan menangkap ikan. Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menangkap ikan dengan jaring dari kertas. Kini wajah Hinata mulai terlihat senang, Naruto merasa sedikit lega.

"baiklah selanjutnya ayo kita melihat kembang api." Ajak Naruto dan lagi-lagi menarik Hinata. Ya mereka berada di festival kembang api yang diadakan Konoha beberapa tahun sekali.

"Ah Naruto bukankah jika kita mau melihat kembang api kita harus kearah sana?." Ujar Hinata berusaha menghentikan Naruto untuk menariknya.

"Aku tahu tempat yang lebih bagus untuk melihat kembang api." Jawb Naruto masih tetap berlari dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Naruto membawa Naruto ke sebuah bukit dimana dari bukit itu seruluruh Konoha dapat terlihat. Hinata terlihat kagum dengan pemandangan tersebut bagaimana tidak, dari sana ia dapat melihat kerlap kerlip lampu Konoha.

"Indah sekali." Hinata kagum.

"Benar, indah sekali." Tambah Naruto. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari Hinata lalu duduk dihamparan rumput yang hijau itu. Hinata mengikuti Naruto untuk duduk.

"Keluarkan saja, kau tidak perlu terus menahannya." Ujar Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?." Jawab Hinata bingung.

"Hah. kau itu pintar namun kau bodoh dalam mengekspresikan setiap emosimu." Balas Naruto lagi. Hinata semakin bingung dengan penuturan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Maksudku, menangislah ketika kau sedih dan tertawalah ketika kau senang. Itu mudahkah?."

Hinata mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, namun Hinata tetap menyangkalnya "lalu? Apa mkasudmu mengatakan itu padaku?." Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Berhentilah bersikap kuat dan berhentilah berpura-pura kau tak megerti. Aku tahu kau sedang bersedih. Itu semua terukir jelas di wajahmu." Balas Naruto menatap kesal kearah Hinata yang kini sudah menunduk. Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Keluarkan saja setiap kesedihanmu. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih. Tapi yang aku tahu kau harus mengeluarkan emosimu itu." Tambah Naruto. Hinata mulai terisak, ia mengeluarkan tangisnya setelah sembilan tahun ditahannya air mata itu. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Ia senang karena pada akhirnya Hinata mau mengekspresikan emosinya dan ia merasa sedih karena Hinata tengah menangis. Perlahan Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Hinata.

"menangislah keluarkan semua kesedihanmu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau selesai." Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengelus rambut Hinata lembut. Hinata pun balas memeluk Naruto. Jika saja Hinata tidak dalam keadaan sedih mungkin Naruto sudah melompat kegirangan karena Hinata membalas pelukannya.

Naruto benar-benar merasa sakit melihat Hinata menangis, Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata di tengah tangisan Hinata. Malam itu Hinata habiskan untuk menangis dipelukan Naruto.

**0o0**

**0o0**

**TBC**

**0o0**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Kyaaaaaaa. Akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai. Maafkan Hiko karena menjadikan Hanabi sebagai Pria dan kakak nya Hinata. Hiko tahu jika ini OOC banget. :'(. Ditabok fansnya Hanabi. Gommen nasai. Hiko tidak bisa terlepas dari typo-typo gommen. :'(. Jangan lupa Review nya ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Konoha Gakuen- pagi hari yang indah ini terlihat hanya beberapa siswa yang berada di Sekolah. So, orang gila mana yang tetap ingin ke sekolah di hari libur begini kecuali orang tersebut memdapatkan nilai rendah saat ujian kemarin. Ya kelas tambahan musim panas Konoha Gakuen dimulai hari ini. Beberapa siswa terpaksa mengikuti kelas tambahan ini untuk dapat memperbaiki nilai nya tentunya. Beberapa guru pun terpaksa untuk mengajar anak-anak dihari liburnya.

Seperti biasanya kelas XI AII setiap tahunnya selalu menjadi kelas dengan angka terbanyak siswa yang mengikuti kelas tambahan. Well, di kelas Naruto itu hanya ada 3 orang yang lulus dalam ujian tulis kemarin. Ketiga orang tersebut memiliki perbedaan nilai yang tipis sekali. Ketiga orang itu adalah

Nara Shikamaru 99 98 100 100 99

Uciha Sasuke 99 98 99 100 98

Hyuga Hinata 99 100 97 99 98

Walaupun Shikamaru kelihatan malas tapi otak nya tidak dapat diragukan

Lagi. Ia adalah jenius dari Konoha-gakuen. Sasuke tentu saja pintar, ia adalah orang yang benar-benar sempurna sebagai kalangan atas selain itu ia pintar di bidang akademik dan non akademik, tampan, cool dan tentunya kaya. Jika Hinata, sebenarnya posisinya turun dari dua menjadi tiga. Well, salahkan saja Sasuke yang mempu menggeser posisinya.

**0o0**

"Hyuga-san bisa kau bantu sensei membawa ini ke kelas?." Ujar pria paruh baya sambil menunjuk setumpuk kertas yang entah untuk apa. Orang yang di mintai tolong pun hanya mengangguk.

Hari ini Hinata di mintai tolong untuk membantu Iruka-sensei dalam memberikan pelajaran tambahan. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan memberikan waktu liburnya untuk datang ke sekolah namun apalah dayanya ketika Iruka-sensei menyuruhnya untuk membantu.

Akhirnya Hinata pun hanyut dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar ia terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya yang kemudian membuatnya tersandung sebuah bola yang menggelinding ditendang oleh beberapa siswa.

"Ehhhh." Teriak Hinata, ia sudah menutup matanya kalau-kalau ia benar-benar harus terjatuh. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya merasakan dinginnya lantai tersebut satu tarikan kuat di lengan Hinata membuat tidak jadi merasakan kerasnya lantai itu tapi karena tarikan tersebut sukseslah Hinata berakhir dipelukann seseorang. Dan kertas-kertas itupun jatuh berserakan

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang Pria yang masih memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hinata yang masih belum kembali dari syok nya itu masih diam di pelukkannya.

"Syukurlah." Sambung pria itu sambil tersenum tipis, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya menegang, ia tahu suara itu, ia mengenal suara pria itu. _'suara ini, jangan-jangan-' _pikir Hinata, ia mulai berontak di pelukan pria itu namun bukannya terbebas pria tersebut malah semakin memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan segala rindu yang membelenggu di hatinya.

"Biarkan!. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar.!" Bisik pria itu ditengah pelukannya yang erat. Hinata semakin merasa tidak nyaman oleh pria itu, ia mendorong tubuh itu untuk menjauh sekuatnya. Namun lagi-lagi bukannya menjauh pria itu malah semakin memeluknya erat "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hinata. Sungguh, aku senang bertemu denganmu." Sambung pria itu lagi. Seolah terhanyut dalam buaian kata-kata Pria itu, Hinata pun membiarkan pria itu memeluknya. Hinata berhenti berontak, dan membuat pria yang memeluknya tersenyum senang.

Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan berpelukan itu merasa geram, dadanya benar-benar sakit seperti tertohok pedang yang sangat tajam. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sakit ketika melihat Hinata tengah berpelukan dengan pria lain. Naruto yang sudah di selimuti oleh amarah pun menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu darinya.!" Bentak Naruto pada pria itu. Hinata yang mendengar suara itu kembali berontak namun pria tersebut tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan pria itu tetap tidak memperdulikan bentakan Narutoitu.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia. Teme!." Naruto benar-benar geram pada kelakuan pria itu ysng mengacuhkannya.

"Tidak akan!." Balasnya singkat dan datar namun tegas.

Hinata yang sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto akan bertindak membuka mulutnya "U..Uciha-san kumohon lepaskan aku."

Sasuke mendengar permohonan Hinata dan melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Melihat Hinata yang kini terbebas Naruto pun segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"ah E..eto. Arigatou Uciha-san." Ujar Hinata sebelum lenyap ditarik oleh Naruto.

Naruto Membawanya pergi jauh dari Uciha brengsek itu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menarik Hinata paksa hanya terdiam saja.

"Hey kau, keluarlah! aku tahu kau disana." Seru Sasuke datar.

Orang yang dimaksud Sasuke pun berjalan keluar menghampiri Sasuke. "Hehehe. Hebat ternyata kau tahu aku ada disana." Ucap orag tersebut.

"Kalau tidak salah kau Nara Shikamaru bukan?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk rambut nanas nya malas.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sama seperti kau."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru itu. "untuk apa kau menemui Hinata?."

"Itupun sama denganmu." Balasnya lagi.

"apa kau menyukai Hinata?."

"Mungkin. Entahlah."

_'Satu lagi pesaing untukku.' _Batin Sasuke meringis.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Ujar Shikamaru seraya berjalan berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

"hey Shikamaru! Lain kali jika mau mengintip seseorang tenangkan dirimu dan nafasmu." Sambung Sasuke seraya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tertegun sebentar mendengar penuturan Sasuke akan dirimu dan selanjutnya Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan "Merepotkan. Baiklah akan ku pertimbangkan.".

**0o0**

"ah e..eto. U..Uzumaki-san!. Pelan-pelan." Ujar Hinata pada Naruto yang sedari tadi menarik tanggannya dengan keras dan berjalan dengan cepat. Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata tersebut.

"Uzumaki-san! kemana kau akan membawaku?." Tanya Hinata lagi namun lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata itu.

_**CKLEK**_

Kini mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah, namun Naruto masih saja menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"U...Uzumaki-san! Kenapa kita kemari?." Tanya Hinata lagi. Tapi Naruto masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar marah pada Hinata kenapa ia membirkan pria lain memeuknya selain dirinya.

"U...Uzumaki-san! Kenapa kita kemari?." Ulang Hinata pada Naruto.

Namun lagi-lagi Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Uzumaki-san aku harus segera ke kelas membantu Iruka-sensei. Jadi tolong lepaskan." Tambah Hinata. Naruto masih saja tak menanggapi kata-kata Hinata.

Hinata pun kesal karea tidak satupun dari perkataannya yang di jawab oleh Naruto. "UZUMAKI-SAN! BISA KAU LEPASKAN AKU. TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI BAHWA AKU SIBUK." Teriak Hinata marah pada Naruto. Mendengar Hinata meneriakinya Naruto pun segera berbalik menghadap Hinata.

**"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENGERTI AKU HINATA. AKU MENYUKAIMU. AKU MENCINTAIMU. AKU TAK INGIN KEHILANGAN DIRIMU. AKU CEMBURU MELIHAT KAU DENGAN PRIA LAIN. AKU CEMBURU MELIHAT KAU DENGAN SASUKE."** Teriak Naruto kesal tanpa sadar yang di ucapkannya. Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto membulatkan mata terkejut.

"U..Uzu..Uzumaki-san-." Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya Naruto memotongya.

**"TIDAKKAH KAU PAHAM JIKA SELAMA INI AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. AKU INGIN SELALU BERSAMA DENGANMU. AKU INGIN MENJADI KEKASIHMU. AKU INGIN MENIKAH DENGANMU. AKU INGIN MEMILIKI SEORANG ANAK DARIMU. AKU INGIN HIDUP SELAMANYA DENGANMU. AKU INGIN KAU MENUMPAHKAN SEGALA KELUH KESAHMU PADAKU. AKU INGIN KITA BERBAGI KESENANGAN DAN KESEDIHAN BERSAMA. MENGERTIKAH KAU ITU HINATA? AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU."** Teriak Naruto lagi. Naruto menumpahkan segala isi hatinya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar semua itu hanya dapat terdiam sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak mengira ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya sebagai Hyuga Hinata. Hinata terisak dengan semua penuturan Naruto selama ini.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis terkejut, ia kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia malah meneriaki Hinata?. Dan kenapa ia malah mengungakapkan perasaannya dengan cara yang konyol seperti ini?. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati Hinata, lalu membawanya kedalam pelukkan hangat dirinya. "Gommen. Gommenne Hinata-chan." Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata masih saja terus terisak. Lagi-lagi ia menangis dipelukan pemuda pirang itu.

"aku kalah darinya." Seru seorang pria yang bersandar di balik pintu ke atap itu sambil tersenyum, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak itu. sungguh pernyataan cinta dari Naruto membuat dadanya sakit dan sesak. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin hatinya lebih hancur dari ini.

**0o0**

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Kelas tabahan hari ini pun selesai, para siswapun segera pulang minus Hinata yang harus membantu Iruka-sensei dulu. Ingin rasanya ia segera pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahatan tubuhnya yang lelah ini apalagi matanya yang benar-benar lelah setelah sedari tadi terus menangis di atap bersama Naru- eerr. Hinata bahkan tidak mampu mengucapkan namanya karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan nama orang itu.

Setelah insiden di atap tersebut baik Naruto maupun Hinata saat bertemu saling melempar mata karena malu. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari keduanya. Bahkan hari ini Narutopun meninggalkannya sendiri. Eh? Tunggu dulu kenapa dirinya mempersoalkan Naruto yang tidak menunggunya itu?. arrrrggghh semakin Hinata pikirkan semakin sulit rasanya. Tidak ingin terus berkutat dengan pikirannya Hinata segera menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membantu Iruka-sensei segera kemudian pulang.

"Selesai. Iruka-sensei aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok." Ujar Hinata sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai bertemu besok." Balas Iruka-sensei.

Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku itu karena sedarai tadi ia teru saja menulis. Setelah sampai di luar gedung sekolah betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika melihat pengawal kerajaan tengah menunggu dirinya diluar. Hinata tahu apa arti nya semua ini.

"Hanabi-sama anda ditunggu oleh Hiasi-sama di dalam." Seru salah satu pengawal.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah salah satu mobil mewah itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ada apa Hiasi-sama mencariku? Bukankah aku masih memilik 3 bulan tersisa sebelum kembali." Ujar Hinatadingin pada orang disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal." Balas Hiasi tak kalah dinginnya.

"Apa maksud anda?." Tanya Hinata semakin tak mengerti perkataan Hiasi-sama itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kau satu hal. Bahwa kau adalah penerus kerajaan Hyuga, kau adalah putra mahkota dari Hyuga." Balasnya masih dengan nada yang dingin.

Wajah Hinata melukiskan kecewa. Namun ia tetap bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Hn. Aku tahu." Jawabnya dingin.

"kau adalah putraku." Sambung Hiasi-sama lagi.

Hinata akhirnya mengerti bahwa ayahnya itu datang kemari hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa Hinata adalah pewaris kerajaan Hyuga.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Setelah dirinya dipersilahkan untuk keluar, ia pun membungkuk hormat ssampai mobil itu pergi. Sepeninggalan mobil itu Hinata berjalan ke stasiun kereta, namun tujuannya kali ini bukanlah pulang. Ia berencana mampir kesuatu tempat sebelum pulang.

**0o0**

Konoha Internasional Hospital- seperti biasa ketika dirinya merasa tertekan atau sedih, ia akan selalu datang kemari. Ia selalu mencurahkan setiap masalah nya kepada orang itu. di tempat inilah ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ya, rumah sakit ini adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang di kuasai oleh Hyuga dengan fasilitas kesehatan terlengkap dan terbaik. Dengan berbagai dokter spesialis terhandal dan terahli. Orang itu menyusuri setiap ruangan dan berhenti pada ruangan di lantai 4 dimana ada 2 orang penjaga kerajaan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku Hanabi." Seru seseorang pada kedua penjaga itu sambil menunjukan lambang kerajaan. dan kedua penjaga itu segera memberi hormat dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Sebelum menyapa seseorang diruangan tersebut, orang tersebut memberi hormat resmi padanya.

"Hai. Oni-chan bagaimana kabarmu?." Tanya orang itu pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan wajah yang sama persih dengan dirinya itu.

"Apakah Hanabi-nii tahu tadi aku bertemu dengan ayah. Dan seperti biasa Ia selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku adalah Putranya." Sambung orang tersebut.

"Dan akupun sudah menemukan Neji-nii, ia tampak sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang dan melupakan kehidupannya sebagai putra sulung keluarga Hyuga, ia membuang marganya dan melupakan aku. Tak bisakah kau bangun Hanabi-nii?. Aku sungguh membutuhkan seseorang disampingku hari ini." Katanya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda yang terbaring koma itu.

"ayah tidak pernah memanggil namaku sejak kejadian itu. aku ingin ayah menganggapku Hinata putrinya bukan dirimu. Bukan sebagai Hanabi putranya." Ujarnya lagi kali ini sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbaring disini. Seharusnya aku yang jatuh bukan kau. Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat memegangmu waktu itu. Maaf aku tidak dapat menjadi adik yang seharusnya." Katanya lagi sambil menangis. Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi membendung tangisnya, ia benar-benar menangis.

"Cepatlah bangun dan sembuh. Aku membutuhkanmu Hanabi-nii." Tangis Hinata semakin pecah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sudah tidak sanggup memikul beban ini sendirian lagi.

0000000000000000000000000000000o000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o00000000000000000000000000000000o0000000000000000000000000 **TBC **0000000000000000000000000000000o

**0o0**

**0o0**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Akhirnya chapter 8 selesai. Gommennasai Hiko telat banget update nya. Ini semua dikarena leptop Hiko yang metong alias rusak. *nangisnarsis*. Hiko tahu fic Hiko ini tidak pernah luput dari yang namanya typo-typo atau OOC atau juga OOT. *mukasedihalay*. Tapi untuk berambah baiknya fic ini jangan lupa reviewnya ya. *dengansenyummanismenjijikan*


	9. Chapter 9

"Neji-nii, haruskah Neji-nii pergi? Hina ingin ikut Neji-nii." Seru seorang gadis kecil sambil menangis memegang ujung baju Neji.

"Hi-chan, aku tidak bisa membawamu. Kau harus menjaga ayah untukku. Jangan membuat ayah kecewa sepertiku. Kau mengerti?." Balas Neji berbalik sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Ha-chan, jaga adikmu untukku. Jangan biarkan ia menangis lagi." Sambung Neji mengelus seorang anak laki-laki disebelah Hinata yang juga mulai terisak.

"Tidak. Kau harus melindunginya sendiri!. Bukan hanya Hinata-chan yang butuh perlindungan. Aku pun ingin kau melindungi diriku." Balas Hanabi murka. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan kemarahannya lagi.

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Berjanjilah kau akan melindungi Hi-chan!." Katanya menuntut kepastian.

Hanabi tertegun melihat keseriusan dari tatapan Neji, akhirnya Hanabi pun hanya mengangguk sambil tertentuduk "aku berjanji". Neji yang melihat balasan dari Hanabi tersenyum kecil, kemudian memeluk Hanabi dan Hinata bersamaan. Neji yang melihat Hinata tidak berhenti menangis mengwlus pucuk kepala Hinata menenangkan kemudian memberikan sebuah gantungan berbentuk ikan. Setelah itu barulah Neji pergi sambil meneteskan air mata namun segera diusapnya.

Beberapa bulan telah terlewati, semenjak Neji pergi kepribadian Hinata pun berubah. Ia tidak pernah mau berbicara pada siapapun, ia masih sering menangis, dan ia lebih senang mengurung dirinya di kamar. Hanabi merasa prihatin terhadap keadaan Hinata yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Hinata-chan boleh aku masuk?." Tanya Hanabi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Masuklah." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa yang kau perlukan Hanabi-nii?." Sambung Hinata lagi setelah Hanabi masuk.

"Ugh.. kau seperti biasanya ya Hinata-chan?. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain saja." balas Hanabi santai.

"Bermain? Tak biasanya kau mengajakku bermain?." Tanya Hinata menyelidik.

"Apa? Memang aneh jika aku mengajakmu bermain? Toh normal saja kan karena umur kita masih mencukupi untuk bermain." Balas Hanabi mulai kesal.

"Yah memang. Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita mainkan?." Tanya Hinata lagi.

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Hanabi pun tersenyum. "Ayo ikuti aku?."

"eh? Mau kemana? Aku belum ganti baju!."

"Tidak perlu berganti. Ikut saja, tidak jauh juga." Balas Hanabi.

_10 menit kemudian _

Akhirnya Hanabi dan Hinata sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, namun karena mereka keturunan bangsawan mereka selalu di ikuti oleh pengawal-pengawal pribadi mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan-jalan tanpa diikuti mereka?." Ujar Hinata ketus.

Yah walaupun umur mereka baru 6 tahun, mereka sudah pintar dalam berbicara. Well, seorang bangsawan dituntut untuk pintar dalam segala hal kan. Itulah penyebab di umur mereka yang masih terbilang belia, mereka sudah pintar dalam berbicara.

"Hahahaha. Kau benar." Balas Hanabi sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau lucu."

"Lucu? Maksud oni-chan?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi ketusmu. Biasanya kau hanya akan memasang wajah dingin dan yah begitulah."

Mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Hanabi membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Baka." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului Hanabi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?." Tanya Hanabi,Hanabi tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Hinata karena panggilan dari pengawalnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Aish.. Apa? Katakan padaku?"

"Kubilang tidak ada."

"Hah. Baiklah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu?" Ujar Hanabi pada Hinata dengan berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Apa itu?." Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tutup matamu dulu." Suruh Hanabi lagi.

"Tidak mau. Apa dulu yang akan kau berikan padaku?."

"Oh ayolah. Turuti saja." Kesal Hanabi.

Melihat Hanabi yang mulai kesal akhirnya Hinata pun menuruti perintah Hanabi, ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan Hanabi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dimana isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan ukiran huruf HH. Hanabi menyematkan kalung itu di leher Hinata.

"Selesai. Kau bisa membuka matamu!." Ujar Hanabi.

Hinata terkejut melihat sebuah kalung telah melingkar di lehernya. "Apa ini?." Tanya Hinata dengan melihat kalung bertuliskan HH itu.

"Sebuah kalung." Jawab Hanabi santai.

"Aku tahu. Maksudku untuk apa kau memberikanku ini?." Tanya Hinata mulai kesal.

"Agar kau kembali pada dirimu yang sebenarnya, agar kau dapat tersenyum lebih banyak." Jelas Hanabi serius.

Hinata tertegun dengan perkataan Hanabi, ia sadar bahwa kepergian Neji telah membuat dirinya berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tak acuh. Merasa perkataan Hanabi yang benar, ia pun mulai meneteskan air matanya lagi. Hanabi tahu bahwa Hinata akan menangis lai, hanabi pun mendekat pada Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Menangislah sesukamu sekarang tapi berjanjilah setelah hari ini berlalu kau harus kembali tersenyum seperti dulu." Katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata tidaklah menjawab atau mengangguk, dirinya terlalu sedih untuk menanggapi perkataan Hanabi. Waktu kian berlalu begitu pula tangis Hinata yang sudah berhenti.

"Sudah selesai?." Tanya Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya setelah Hinata berhenti menangis.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, terimakasih." Balas Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya yang tersisa di wajahnya.

"Tersenyumlah!." Sambung Hanabi, Hinata pun menuruti perkataan Hanabi.

"Senyummu indah Hinata-chan. Tetaplah tersenyum." Sambung Hanabi lagi.

"Hanabi-nii! Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada untukku."

"Ya, aku berjanji." Jawabnya pasti.

"Mau mencoba sesuatu yang menarik Hinata-chan?." Tanya Hanabi santai.

"Apa Maksud-." Belum sempat dirinya bertanya apa maksud perkataan Hanabi, Hanabi sudah menarik tanganya berlari menjauhi para pengawal di sana. Para pengawal yang melihat hal itu pun mengejar mereka berdua.

"Tunggu Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama." Teriak para pengawal masih mengejar Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Menyenangkan bukan?." tanya Hanabi pada Hinata yang masih berlari.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama Hanabi tidak melihat senyum bahagia Hinata setelah kepergian Neji. Merasa dirinya sudah lelah mereka pun berhenti di lereng yang cukup terjal namun dari sana mereka dapat melihat indahnya matahari terbenam.

"Indahnya." Gumam Hinata cukup keras.

"Ya, indahnya." Balas Hanabi.

"Hanabi-nii ayo kita kembali. Aku yakin para pengawal kita sudah khawatir." Hinata tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ah kau benar."

Mereka pun bangkit namun karena kecerobohan Hinata dirinya tersandung dan jatuh yang membuat kalung pemberian Hanabi tejatuh ke lereng disana beruntung kalung itu tersangkut di salah satu akar yang membuatnya tak jatuh terlalu dalam.

"Ah, kalungku." Ujar Hinata panik. Ia mencoba meraih kalung itu.

"Jangan Hinata-chan, itu terlalu berbahaya. Biarkan saja kita bisa membelinya lagi." Cegah Hanabi melihat Hinata yang akan turun mengambil kalung itu.

"Tidak. Itu Hadiah pertamuku dari Hanabi-nii. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya." Katanya.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku saja yang mengambilnya kau tunggu disini. Aku berjanji akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Tunggulah disana." Ujar Hanabi yang mulai menuruni lereng sambil berpegang pada salah satu akar pohon yang menyembul keluar.

"Hati-hati Hanabi-nii."

Dengan perlahan Hanabi mulai menuruni lereng, hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk menggapai kalung Hinata itu dan akhirnya kalung itupun didapatkan oleh Hanabi.

"Aku dapat Hinata-chan." Teriak Hanabi.

Hinata kini dapat bernafas lega karena kakaknya berhasil mendapatkan kalungnya dan terlebih lagi ia baik-baik saja sampai suatu ketika akar yang menjadi pegangan Hanabi patah dan Hanabi pun terjatuh kalau saja Hinata tidak menangkap lengan Hanabi.

"Hanabi-nii. Kau baik-baik saja?." tanya Hinata mulai khawatir.

"Hinata-chan kau tak apa?." Bukanya menjawab Hinata, ia malah balik bertanya pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Iy- auh." Hinata meringis. Hanabi yang melihat ringisan Hinata mencari sumber kesakitan Hinata, tiba-tiba Hanaabi membelalakan mata ia terkejut melihat tangan atas Hinata berdarah karena tergores oleh batu tajam.

"Hinata-chan tanganmu."

"Diamlah! aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus menarikmu." Katanya sambil menarik Hanabi. Namun semakin ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik Hanabi, batu itu semakin dalam menyobek tangan atas Hinata.

"Hinata-chan lepaskan aku!." Perintah Hanabi pada Hinata melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari lengan Hinata.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi." Teriak Hinata frustasi.

"Tapi kau sudah terluka begitu dalam."

"Aku lebih baik kehilangan satu tanganku dari pada dirimu." Balas Hinata pasti. Hanabi tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia tidak ingin Hinata kehilangan tangannya karena dirinya.

Hanabi tersenyum kemudian. "Hinata-chan terimakasih, aku mengerti tapi maaf aku tidak dapat membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Hanabi pun melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya sendiri.

Hinata membelalakan mata terkejut "Tidak. Tidak Hanabi-nii." Teriak Hinata.

Kini Hanabi berguling-guling terjatuh dan Hinata terus berteriak "Tolong. Siapapun tolong aku. Pengawal. Tolong. Tolong kakakku." Teriak Hinata terus berteriak. Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya ketika harus melihat kakaknya berguling-guling jatuh. Hinata menangis dan terus saja berteriak. Hingga dirinya harus tersungkur karena keseimbangannya yang buruk ia pun terus berguling sampai tubuhnya terbentur batu cukup keras selanjutnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia harus pingsan smbil menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

**0o0**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dirasanya semua badannya sakit. Sangat-sangat sakit. Ia berusaha memanggil kakaknya namun ia tak sanggup sungguh bahkan mulutnya sangat susah untuk di gerakkan. Ia mencoba berkeliling mencari tahu di mana dirinya. Dia di rumah sakit, otaknya kembali memutar memori yang terjadi setelah tersadar dirinya berusaha bangun untuk mencari tahu keadaan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?." Suara seseorang dari luar kamar Hinata.

'ayah? anakku maksudnya aku?' batinnya.

"Yang wanita sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi yang pria ia terluka parah dan masih koma. Ia karena kepalanya terbentur ada kemungkinan otaknya mati fungsi. Ia tidak akan dapat bertahan tanpa alat-alat medis disini." Jelas seseorang pada pria yang bertanya tadi.

'kakak? Tidak. Tidak. Kakakku baik-baik saja. ia tidak mungkin mati.' Batin Hinata lagi. Sungguh ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika kakaknya itu sampai mati.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hanabi yang terluka? Kenapa bukan Hinata saja?." ujar pria tadi lagi. Mendengar ayahnya berkata seperti itu membuat hati Hinata terasa tercabi-cabik ia tak menyangka jika ayahnya akan berkata seperti itu.

_2 minggu kemudian _– Hinata berangsur keluar dari rumah sakit namun Hanabi masih saja tak sadarkan diri ia masih belum bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ayahnya memerintahkan semua alat medis di tubuh Hanabi di cabut namun Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu memohon padanya untuk tidak mencabut semua alat medis di tubuh Hanabi.

"Ayah, ku mohon batalkan perintah ayah untuk mencabut semua alat medis dari Hanabi-nii." Katanya pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya tetap diam, tidak perduli.

"Kumohon ayah. Jangan ambil apapun lagi dariku." Seru Hinata lagi sambil bersujud memohon dengan tangis yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya mempunyai Hanabi-nii satu-satunya. Aku akan menggantikan Hanabi-nii. Aku akan membuang nama Hinata dan akan menjadi Hanabi." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara lirihnya.

Mendengar ide dari Hinata, Hiasi-sama pun tertarik lalu mengeluarkan perintah "Batalkan pencabutan alat-alat medis dari Hanabi." Perintah Hiasi-sama pada pengawalnya. Mendengar perintah ayahnya Hinata tersenyum.

"Terimakasih ayah." Ujar Hinata senang.

"Mulai sekarang kau putraku, putra mahkota keluarga Hyuga. Kaulah Hanabi anakku dan yang terbaring di rumah sakit adalah putriku Hinata." Sambung Hiasi-sama dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku mengerti ayah." Balas Hinata lirih. Semenjak hari ini kepribadian Hinata kembali berubah ia menjadi lebih dingin dan tak acuh. Ia berpenampilan layaknya Hanabi, layaknya seorang pria.

**FLASBACK END.**

**0o0**

"Sedang melamunkan apa?." Tanya Neji menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah Neji-nii. Tidak aku tidak melamunkan apapun." Balas Hinata sopan.

"Oh begitu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disekolah? Jangan bilang kau juga ikut kelas tambahan?." Tanya Neji menyelidik.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya sedang membantu Iruka-sensei saja. lalu apa yang Neji-nii lakukan?." Balas Hinata lagi.

"Aku sedang berlatih basket untuk turnamen selanjutnya." Terang Neji.

"Basket?." Ulang Hinata.

"Yah, aku mengikuti kegiatan klub. Oh iya apa kau melihat Naruto?." Jawab Neji.

Mendengar kata Naruto membuat wajah Hinata lagi-lagi memerah, hanya dengan namanya membuat Hinata memerah malu.

"Oh ya. Mu-mungkin Uzumaki-san sedang dalam kelas tambahan." Balas Hinata tergagap.

"Lagi? Sibodoh itu kenapa setiap tahun ia selalu masuk dalam kelas tambahan." Katanya sambil meneput keningnya pelan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk sungguh dengan membicarakannya saja membuat dirinya memerah malu.

"Jika begini kami tidak akan dapat mulai latihannya." Gerutu eji kesal.

"Memang kenapa dengan Uzumaki-san?." Tanya Hinata masih dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Si bodoh itu ketua klub basket di sekolah ini. Walaupun dia payah tapi setidaknya dalam basket ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengalahkannya." Terang Neji.

"Begitukah?." Hinata tersenyum setidaknya ada satu hal menarik lagi yang ia temukan dari Naruto.

"Tentu. Lain kali kau harus melihat kami berlatih. Oh iya, kenapa wajahmu memewah sejak tadi? Apa kau sakit?." Tanya Neji khawatir.

"Ah tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Naruto ya?." Tanya Neji semakin menyelidik.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata salah tingkah ia semakin memerah. "Ah ternyata aku benar." Neji tersenyum.

"Yo Aniki, maaf aku lama." Teriak Naruto dari belakang tanpa menyadari adanya Hinata disana. Hinata semakin memerah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Kau memang lama. Ayo cepat mulai." Ajak Neji.

Naruto terkejut elihat Hinata yang berada disana. Naruto pun memerah menyadari keberadaan Hinata disana. Neji menangkap keganjilan dari Naruto dan Hinata. Ya sepertinya mereka berdua saling menyukai pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ujar Hinata bangun untuk pergi namun Neji segera menahan tangan Hinata.

"Tunggu. Mumpung kau disini bagaimana kau melihat kami berlatih." Ajak Neji pada Hinata.

"Ah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Tolak Hinata halus.

"kau tidak mengganggu ko. Ayolah." Paksa Neji pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak bis-." Belum sempat Hinata menolak lagi tawaran Neji kali ini Naruto sudah menyelanya.

"Ikutlah menonton latihan kami. Lagi pula hari ini kami akan berlatih tanding dengan Suna gakuen." Ujar Naruro memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Hinata tidak mampu menolak tawaran Naruto, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali melihat Naruto berlatih apalagi hari ini ada latih tanding.

Neji tersenyum melihat mereka berdua malu-malu. "Baiklah, kita harus bersiap-siap." Ajak Neji lagi.

**0o0**

Sikap Naruto saat di lapang basket sangatlah berbeda ia menjadi sangat serius dan keren. Dibalut dengan baju basket dengan otot lengan dan kaki yang menonjol menambah sempurna sosok Naruto itu. Hinata semakin terpesona disana. Sikap kepemimpinan Naruto menambah serangan dari Konoha gakuen. Setelah sekian lama saling menjebol pertahanan masing-masing pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor 18-18. Pertandingan kali ini seri, yah walaupun pertandingan ini hanya untuk sekedar latih tanding, mereka mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan maksimal mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ni." Seru kedua tim membungkuk.

Selesai pertandingan itu Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disebelah Hinata. "Kau hebat Uzumaki-san." Puji Hinata.

"heheheh biasa saja ko." Naruto merendah. "Ano. Hinata-chan apa malam ini kau punya waktu aku ingin mengajakmu ke festival kembang api malam ini.

"Kembang api?" tanya Hinata mengerutka keningnya.

"Ya, festival kembang api untuk memperingati awal musim panas berdua denganku?." Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Hinata pun tersipu malu dengan ajakan Naruto, namun akhirnya Hinata mengangguk juga tanda dirinya setuju.

"Yosh, bagus aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 ok." Ujar Naruto bersemangat. Hinata pun mengangguk. Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Tadaima" teriak Naruto

"Okaeri Naruto-chan." Balas seorang wanita berambut merah dari dapur.

"Ada yang terjadi Naruto?." Tanya seorang pria yang tengah membantu membereskan meja makan.

"Tidak ada." Elak Naruto.

"Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong Naruto-chan. Kau sedang jatuh cinta kan?." Tanya Kushina tanpa basa basi.

"Ah tidak." Bohong Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Siapa wanita itu?." Tanya Minato.

"sudah kubilang tidak ada."

"Ajak lah dia kemari, haha dan chici ingin tahu wanita seperti apa dia." Ujar Kushina pada Naruto.

"yah well, kami belum berpacaran. Aku pun belum tahu perasaannya padaku bu." Jujur Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Kali ini Minato membuka suara.

"Sejujurnya sudah tapi aku menyatakannya dengan cara yang salah." Naruto menggaruk belakan kepalanya.

"cara yag salah?" Minato mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti

"ah sudahlah aku mau mandi, aku ada janji dengannya malam ini." Ujar Naruto.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kushina.

"jam 6. Kami akan melihat kembang api bersama."

"Naruto sekarang sudah jam 5.30." Ujar Minato.

Naruto berbalik melihat jam . "Oh shit. Aku harus cepat-cepat." Naruto segera berlari menerjang handuknya dan masuk kekamar mandi ia dengan cepat mengguyur tubuhnya sekadar menghilangkan bau keringatnya.

Setelah selesai Naruto segera berpakaian rapih dan berlari memakai sepatu "Haha, Chici. Aku berangkat." Teriak Naruto. Naruto berlari cepat ia melihat jam tangannya sudah jam 6.15. gawat aku terlambat.

Setelah sampai Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata sudah menunggunya. "Maaf aku terlambat." Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Daijobu Uzumaki-san." Balas Hinata sopan.

Naruto tersipu malu melihat Hinata memakai dress selutut berwarna abu-abu dengan sepatu sandal yang juga sewarna, rambut nya yang diikat satu. Sungguh cantik batin Naruto menjerit.

Ekspresi Hinata tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Hinata pun tersipu malu melihat penampilan Naruto yang menggunakan celana jeans Hitam dibalut dengan jaket sport berwarna hitam dengan garis orange lalu sepatu berwarna orange senada dengan warna garis jaketnya, tidak lupa rambut spike nya yang acak-acakkan. Sungguh penampilannya begitu sempurna.

"Kau cantik Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Te-terimakasih. K-kau pun tampan Uzumaki-san." Balas Hinata.

"Terimakasih. Ayo kita berjalan. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api."

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah bukit yang beberapa waktu lalu Hinata menangis di pelukan Naruto menumpahkan segala kepedihannya.

"Tempat ini?." Tanya Hinata.

"Yah disini tempat yang sempurna untuk melihat kembang api." Balas Naruto santai.

**DHUAR. DHUAR. DHUAR**

Satu persatu kembag api menyala. "Indahnya." Hinata kagum.

Naruto tersenyum maklum, memang kembang api selalu indah. "Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya Uzumaki-san." Jawab Hinata masih memandang keindahan kembang api.

**DHUAR. DHUAR. DHUAR**

Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukan hal ini.

"Maaf saat itu aku menyatakan perasaanku sambil berteriak padamu? Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dngn benar." Jelas Naruto, Hinata tak menyangka Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dua kali. Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata saat Naruto mengatakan-

"Hi-Hinata-chan A-a-aku Menyukaimu. Ah tidak maksudku aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekas-." Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya kini mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir mungil Hinata. Naruto terkejut menjadari perlakuan Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Uzumaki-san." Ujar Hinata setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Naruto. Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto kembali mencium bibir Hinata menyalurkan segala perasaannya ditengah indahnya gemerlap kembang api.

**DHUAR. DHUAR. DHUAR**

**DHUAR. DHUAR. DHUAR**

"Hinata-chan bisakah kau memanggilku Naruto saja? bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?." Pinta Naruto.

Hinata berpikir lalu mencoba "Na-Na-Naruto-kun." Medengar nama belakangnya di panggil oleh Hinata Naruto pun menyengir lebar dan membawa kembali bibir Hinata kedalam ciuman hangatnya dengan pelukan hangat dari dirinya.

"Hinata-chan, pinjami aku tanganmu?." Suruh Naruto pada Hinata.

"E-eto untuk apa?." Tanya Hinata tak mengerti pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah berikan saja?." paksa Naruto yang akhirnya dituruti oleh Hinata, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto pun menyematkan cincin di jari indah Hinata.

"Cincin ini lambang cintaku padamu. Cincin ini sebagai janji bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu dan membuatmu tersenyum." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata serius.

"Aku harap dengan ini kau dapat lebih banyak tersenyum." Sambung Naruto sambil menyatukan tangannya yang juga tersematkan cincin yang serupa dengan milik Hinata. Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sama dengan Hanabi. Kata-kata nya dan senyumannya sama dengan Hanabi. Hinata memeluk Naruto erat sungguh ia sangat merindukan senyum dan perkataan itu. Naruto pun membalas pelukkan Hinata dengan lembut.

Malam itu sangat berarti bagi Hinata dan Naruto. Sangat semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TBC**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

0o0

0o0

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya chapter 9 karena Hiko telat lagi mengupdate dikarenakan Hiko mudik dan tidak membawa leptop Hiko. Gommenne minna. Ceritanya semakin aneh, tapi Hiko berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Hiko memang tidak lepas dari typo-typo parah dan ooc lalu oot. Tapi Hiko berterima kasih karena masih terus membaca cerita Hiko ini. Jangan lupa Review nya ya. Bagi yang sudah membaca, yang membelum membaca, dan yang sudah mereview Hiko berterimakasih.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan pemuda bernama Naruto itu?." Tanya Shion menyelidik.

"Hanya beberapa hal saja." Balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Uh, senyummu itu menakutkan. Sepertinya sesuatu yang spesial telah terjadi antar kau dan pemuda itu? Melihat cincin di jarimu itu." Tanya Shion santai sambil menyesap teh nya.

"Hehehe ya, hanya hari ini aku telah resmi berpacaran dengan Uzu- ah Naruto-kun." Terang Hinata sambil menyombongkan cincin ditangannya.

Sontak Shiaon yang tengah menyesap teh nya tersedak hingga terbatuk parah "Ghok..ohok..ohok.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?." balas Hinata bertanya khawatir sambil memukul-mukul kecil punggung Shion.

Shion mengambil air didekatnya lalu meminumnya dan barulah ia bertanya "Apa katamu?." Tanya Shion tak percaya.

"Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku menerimanya!." Ulang Hinata santai.

"Naruto? Pemuda pirang yang waktu itu?." tanya Shion lagi.

"Hn." Balas Hinata singkat.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali Hinata." Ujar Shion ikut tersenyum karena sedari tadi sikap Hinata kembali ceria.

"Hn, aku benar-benar bahagia Shion. Ternyata ada yang menyukaiku sebagai Hyuga Hinata selain dirimu." Jawab Hinata bahagia. Ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia terbukti dengan caranya berbicara.

"Sudah lama." Ujar Shion.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya tak mengeerti dengan ucapan Shion. "Maksudmu apa?." Tanyanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat dirimu tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. sungguh kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika kau tersenyum Hinata." Sambung Shion seraya ikut tersenyum dan sedikit meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Ya, sudah lama. Dan aku berharap kebahagiaanku ini tidak pernah hilang." Katanya lirih. Ia sadar bahwa kebahagiaannya akan segera hilang, mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaanmu hilang Hinata. Aku berjanji." Balas Shion yakin dan serius.

"Terimakasih Shion. Kau sahabat yang benar-benar baik untukku." Katannya sambil memeluk Shion sayang.

**TOK TOK TOK**\- Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat keduanya saling menjauh satu sama lain. "Aish, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini." Gerutu Shion kesal.

"Sudahlah cepat bukakan pintunya saja, siapa tahu penting. Mungkin gurumu datang kemari untuk memperlihatkan nilaimu yang jelek itu?." tambah Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya pertanda untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa aku? Itu tidak mungkin, nilaiku selalu bagus tidak beda jauh dengan dirimu. Ah, sudahlah aku akan membukakan pintunya untukmu. Mungkin saja itu kekasihmu." Balas Shion membuat Hinata memerah.

Hinata hanya menunduk, Shion benar-benar mengalahkannya kali ini. Ia dibuat tidak bisa membalas. Melihat Hinata tidak dapat membalas Shion tersenyum menang '_ternyata Naruto adalah kelemahannya.'_ Batin Shion tersenyum sendiri.

**TOK TOK TOK-** Ketukan halus terdengar lagi dari balik pintu. "Iya, tunggu." Teriak Shion kesal.

**CKLEK-** "Ya, ada ap-?." Belum sempat Shion bertanya kini ia harus membulatkan mata terkejut pada tamunya.

Hinata yang merasa curiga karena Shion tidak mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, berinisiatif menyusul Shion "Siapa Shion?." Tanya Hinata masih belum sadar siapa tamunya.

"Selamat malam Hanabi-sama." Seru seseorang berpakaian sopan dengan jas berwarna hita dan celana Hitam panjang serta dasi yang mempertegas bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengawal profesional.

Mendengar sapaan itu Hinata segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan benar saja firasatnya bahwa tamunya hari ini adalah pengawal kerajaan dan di belakangnya terlihat ayahnya yang berdiri angkuh.

"Hiasi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda." Sambung pria tadi sopan.

Hinata yang telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengangguk paham "Aku mengerti. Silahkan masuk."

**0o0**

"Ada apa ayah mencariku?." Tanya Hinata tanpa basa basi. Ys kini mereka telah ada di ruang tamu apartement sederhana Hinata, hanya mereka berdua. Shion? Shion hayalah seorang pengawal dari Hinata tentu saja ia tidak dapat ikut dalam pembicaraan antara kedua orang tersebut.

"akhir-akhir ini ayah sering sekali mengunjungiku." Sambung Hinata terkesan dingin dan datar.

Hiasi-sama meminum teh yang di sediakan oleh Shion tadi, barulah ia berkata "Kau harus segera kembali lusa nanti."

Hinata terkejut namun ia maih bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dengan wajah dinginnya itu. "Jika kalenderku tidak salah aku masih memiliki waktu setidaknya 2 bulan lebih lagi bukan?." balas Hinata santai.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus segera kembali, Pentasbihan kau menjadi pemimpin keluarga Hyuga akan dilakukan esok lusa." Jawab Hiasi-sama sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Apa? Pentasbihan? Maksud ay- ah Yang Mulia apa?." Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan segera menjadikannmu pemimpin kerajaan mengingat usiaku yang sudah tidak muda lagi." Terang Hiasi-sama.

"Ayah tapi kau tahu siapa aku?" Balas Hinata kesal .Ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan menjadikan dia pemimpin pemerintah. So, jika Hinata adalah pria itu bukanlah masalah menjadi seorang Raja, tapi faktanya Hinat adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku tahu kau adalah putraku." Katanya.

"Bu-bukan-." balasnya dengan suara yang bergetar sambil menunduk. Setelah itu Hinata mengangkat wajahnya "A-aku bukan putramu, aku adalah Putrimu. Aku Hinata bukan Hanabi dan aku adalah seorang wanita bukan pri-."

**PLAK- **Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata. "Kau adalah HYUGA HANABI. HYUGA HINATA sedang koma dirumah sakit." Tekan Hiasi sama.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar perkataan ayahnya, jadi selama ini ayahnya menganggap dirinya Hanabi dan Hanabi adalah dirinya. Bagai tertusuk pisau yang tajam hatinya benar-benar sakit, sakit yang amat sangat sakit. Lebih sakit ketika dirinya ditinggalkan Neji dan Hanabi.

"Kau belum lupa Perjanjian itu bukan?." sambung Hiasi sama dingin.

Hinata menegang mendengar pernyataan dari ayahnya yang membuatnya menunduk dalam. "Kita sepakat bahwa kau akan menggantikan posisi dirinya dan aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya. Kau tidak lupa bukan? sama dengan waktu itu kau membantuku lagi dan aku akan menyelamatkannya lagi. Lalu hari ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, aku menemukan anakku yang hilang. Dan menurut aturan ia harus di hukum karena ia telah melecehkan Hyuga dengan membuang marganya sendiri dan kau pasti tahu hukuman seperti apa itu ." Ancam Hiasi-sama pada Hinata.

Hinata syok berat, ia bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menjadi Raja tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi. Setelah terjadi pertarungan sengit di kepalanya akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabnya lirih. Hiasi-sama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus kau memang putraku." Balas Hiasi sama sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Tapi biarkan aku kembali esok lusa bukan sekarang atau besok. Ada yang harus aku lakukan." Ujar Hinata serius menatap Hiasi-sama.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Tambah Hiasi-sama.

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi Hinata dan Shion masih saja membungkuk hormat.

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yang Mulia." Tanya Shion serius.

"Dia menyuruhku pulang esok lusa untuk mengangkat diriku sebagai Raja." Jawab Hinata santai.

"APA? RAJA? Ta-tapi kau kan seorang wanita. Kau tahu wanita tidak dapat menjadi raja." Katanya terkejut.

"Yah, aku bisa melakukan operasi." Lagi-lagi jawaban dari Hinata membuat Shion membelalakan mata terkejut.

"Lalu kau meyetujuinya?."

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau tahu ini merupakan penipuan yang besar. Jika pihak pemerintahan tahu kau akan di penjara." Terang Shion pada Hinata.

"Tentu aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh." Balas Hinata santai.

"JIKA KAU TAHU RESIKONYA MENGAPA KAU MENERIMANYA? SEHARUSNYA KAU MENOLAKNYA BODOH. APA KAU SANGAT MENGINGINKAN KEKUASAAN? HAH?." teriak Shion murka. Ia marah karena Hinata menerima tawaran bodoh itu.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN, HAH? JIKA AKU MENOLAKNYA HANABI-NII DAN NEJI-NII AKAN MATI!. APA AKU HARUS DIAM SAJA KETIKA DIA AKAN MENCABUT SEMUA ALAT MEDIS HANABI-NII SEPERTI DULU DAN HANABI-NII TIDAK AKAN DAPAT BERTAHAN!. DAN LAGI AKU INGIN MELIHAT NEJI-NII BAHAGIA SELAMANYA!.YA TENTU SAJA AKU SANGAT MENGINGINKAN KEKUASAAN!. AKU SANGAT TERGILA-GILA PADA KEKUASAAN!. KAU PUAS?." Balas Hinata berteriak pada Shion. Shion tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata. Karena dia merelakan kebahagiaannya demi Hanabi dan Neji.

"Uh, maafkan aku Shion. Aku tidak maksud berteriak padamu." tambah Hinata menyesal.

Shion hanya menggeleng "Itu bukan salahmu, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku idak mengerti alasanmu. Maafkan aku Hinata." Balas Shion juga menyesal. Mereka salig memaafkan dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?." tanya Shion Khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku baik." Jawab Hinata pasti.

Shion menyelidik Hinata, ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidaklah baik-baik saja. Shion tahu tidak ada orang yang akan baik-baik saja setelah kebahagiaannya di renggut begitu saja. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?."

"Ya, selama Neji-nii bahagia dan Hanabi-nii tetap hidup aku akan baik-baik saja. oh ya, selama kau bersamaku aku akan baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Shion tahu Hinata sedang berbohong, tapi Shion tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi pada Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata sudah cukup pusing dengan semuanya ia tidak ingin Hinata bertambah pusing lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Shion pada Hinata.

Hinata menegang kala mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan memutuskannya." Balas Hinata lirih sambil menunduk.

"Tapi bukankah dia sumber kebahagiaanmu ?."

"Shion bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang Naruto sekarang? Aku akn menyelesaikannya nanti." Hinata menyelesaikan percakapan hari ini dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Sungguh, percakapan malam ini membuat dirinya sangat pusing. Shion yang mengerti membiarkan Hinata untuk beristirahat.

**0o0**

Pagi hari ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya yang berbeda adalah suasana apartement Hinata, sejak kejadian tadi malam Shion dan Hinata sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka.

_Drrrttttt Drrrrtttttt Drrrrrttttt_\- ponsel Hinata bergetar tanda pesan masuk, Hinata merogoh ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From: Uzumaki-san**

**Ohayou Hinata-chan 3**

Hinata tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu ternyata dari Narut, Hinata pun segera membalasnya.

**From: Kekasihku**

**Ohayou nee Naruto-kun**

Kini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum membaca pesan dari Hinata. Senyum Hinata tak bertahan lama kala dirinya mengingat pembicaraannya kemarin malam dengan ayahnya. Hinata kembali menulis pesan.

**From: Kekasihku **

**Ano Naruto-kun, apa hari ini kau punya acara? Jika tidak bisa kah kita bertemu di depan stasiun jam 10.**

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, ia sangat senang ketika membaca pesan dari Hinata yang mengajaknya untuk pergi.

**From: Uzumaki-san**

**Baik kita bertemu jam 10 di stasiun 3****.**

Hinata hanya tersenyum getir membaca pesan balasan dari Naruto, tadinya ia berharap Naruto menolak tawarannya agar Hinata tidak perlu mengucapkan perpisahan pada Naruto.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Hinata mulai terisak kala mengingat rencananya nanti. Sungguh hatinya benar-benar sakit, ia tidak ingin melukai orang yang akhir-akhir ini ada di hatinya.

Shion yang melihat Hinata tengah terisak menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Ia tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan, ia mengerti kepedihan Hinata. Shion yang awalnya berniat menenangkan Hinata kini mulai terisak juga kala membayangkan penderitaan Hinata demi kakaknya.

0o0

Naruto terus saja memandangi jam di tangannya, ia memang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hinata kekasihnya itu. Dilihatnya sudah pukul 10.03 pagi _'dia terlambat'_ pikirnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!." Seru seorang wanita sambil berlari kearahnya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata bukan karena teriakan Hinata melainkan karena penampilan Hinata. Hinata menggunakan dress selutut yang senada dengan warna matanya, rambut yang dibiarkannya tergerai rapih, dan riasan wajah yang menambah aksen manis di Hinata.

"O-ohayou Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto tergagap. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah Naruto itu.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat Hinata-chan." Sambung Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Naruto akan membawanya.

'_Hangat. Tangan Naruto begitu hangat membuat aku nyaman saat bersamanya. Aku ingin Naruto terus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini selamanya.'_ pikir Hinata miris.

"Mmh. Naruto-kun bisa kita pergi menonton dulu?." Tanya Hinata malu.

Naruto mengangguk. "tentu saja."

Akhirnya tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Bioskop. Mereka memilih film romantis. Setelah mereka selesai menonton Naruto mengajak Hinata ke taman bermain.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau naik apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sampai akhirnya ia menunjuk pada satu wahana yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Aku ingin naikk itu." balasnya.

"yosh baiklah." Ujarnya semangat seraya menarik lengan Hinata menuju biang lala yang cukup besar.

Setelah lama mengantri akhirnya mereka dapat duduk di biang lala itu, Hinata begitu senang ketika ia dapat melihat seisi kota dari atas.

"Indahnya. Aku belum pernah melihat kota dari atas." Ujar Hinata senang.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kita akan terus melihat kota dari atas setiap minggunya ah tidak setiap hari lebih baik?." Balas Naruto semangat.

Hinata tertawa ringan mendengar perkataan Naruto "Hehehe itu terlalu sering Naruto-kun. Nanti kau akan bosan." Balas Hinata

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tdak setuju "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan bosan ketempat ini walau 100 kali dalam sehari. Karena aku bisa bersamamu lebih sering."

Hinata tertegun dengan perkataanya begitu kah arti dirinya bagi Naruto, ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto elihat ia menangis lagi "Naruto-kun apa kau bahagia?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, aku bahagia bersamamu. Lalu apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Balasnya.

Hinata mengangguk tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia bersama Naruto.

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk mencintaiku selamanya?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Dadanya benar-.

benar sesak "A-aku Janji." Balasnya sambil menahan tangis yang ingin di keluarkan.

"Naruto berjanjilah padaku kau akan bahagia." Sambung Hinata.

"Tentu aku akan bahagia." Jawab Naruto pasti sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Waktu kian berlalu, setelah puas mencoba berbagai wahana disana, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara berma- ah maksudnya berkencan mereka.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau ingat tempat ini?." Tanya Naruto setelah mereka sampai di suatu tempat.

"Yah, tentu saja. aku tidak akan lupa tempat ini." Balas Hinata sembari menikmati indahnya matahari di sore hari.

"Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?." Tanya Naruto lagi seraya menarik kedua tangan Hinata agar Hinata menatap padanya.

"..."

"Kalau begitu mau kah kau bersamaku selamanya Hinata?." Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata tertegun dengan pertanyaan Naruto, ia ingin sekali menjawab 'iya' namun nyatanya ia tidak sanggup mengucapkannya karena kesepakatan itu.

"Hinata-chan, mau kah kau bersamaku selamanya?" ulang Naruto, namun Hinata masih diam ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, iya aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat mengingat jika kita masih SMA. Tapi aku serius tentang hubungan kita ini Hinata dan lagi Haha dan chici sudah menyuruhku mengenalkan dirimu." Sambung Naruto. Tubuh Hinata bergetar ia tidak sanggup menjalankan rencananya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tudak keluar.

"Na-."

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku?" ujar Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata agar menatap dirinya. Mendengar pernyataan itu Hinata meneteskan air matanya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata menangis segeralah ia mengusap air mata Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kita berpisah saja Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata."ah, maafkan aku Hinata. Maksudku bukan menikah sekarang tapi setelah kita menyelesaikan sekolah kita dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan-."

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata lirih namun Naruto mengacuhkan panggilan Hinata .

"barulah kita akan menikah dan mempunyai beberapa anak." Naruto masih terus mengoceh.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata semakin keras tapi Nauto masih mengacuhkan Hinata.

"dan aku harap kita memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan." Naruto masih mengoceh ia tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan Hinata berbicara.

Merasa diacuhkan Hinata kesal. "NARUTO, CUKUP." Teriak Hinata kesal. Namun bukan Naruto jika dirinya tidak keras kepala ia masih terus saja mengoceh walaupun ia tahu Hinata mulai kesal padanya.

"yang laki-laki akan mewarisi wajah tampanku ini dan yang perempuan mewarisi wajah ibunya yang cantik."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO CUKUP! DENGARKAN AKU! AKU INGIN KITA PUTUS!" teriak Hinata murka pada Naruto karena terus mengacuhkan dirinya.

"KAU YANG HARUS MENDENGARKANKU HYUGA HINATA! AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERPISAH DARIMU." Balas Naruto berteriak sambil menguncangkan tubuh Hinata, ia sama kesalnya dengan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tega mengucapkan kalimat terlarang itu pada Naruto ketika Naruto benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Jawab Hinata pasti.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? TIDAK KAH KAU MENCINTAIKU LAGI?" teriak Naruto lagi. Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan meragukan cintanya.

".."

"HINATA JAWAB AKU! TIDAKKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU?" teriak Naruto semakin murka.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya berusaha mengumpulkan energi untuk membalas Naruto. "YA, AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI. SEJAK AWAL AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU. JADI LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARIKU!" bohong Hinata seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

Naruto yang tidak percaya bahwa Hinata tidak pernah mencintainya sejak awal mundur satu langkah sebagai aksi keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. Kau bohong Hinata. Kau mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintaimu." Balas Naruto lirih ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan jika Hinata tidak mencintainya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu Naruto." Bohong Hinata.

"Lalu, apa arti cincin ini?" tanya Naruto mulai terisak sambil menunjuk cincin di tangan Hinata.

"Oh cincin ini? Bagiku ini tidaklah berarti. Aku akan membuangnya sekarang." Bohong Hinata lagi seraya membuang cincin itu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis.

_'maafkan aku Naruto,sebab'_ batin Hinata nyeri. Hinata menangis dalam kepergiannya. Sungguh melihat orang yang di cintainya seperti itu membuat hati Hinata nyeri. Ia berpikir jika membuat Naruto membencinya akan memudahkan Naruto melupakannya. Setidaknya biarlah dirinya yang terus mencintai Naruto.

'_aku mencintaimu Naruto'_

o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TBC**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

0o0

0o0

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya chapter 10 selesai. Gommenne minna. saya membuat dua cerita sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena Hiko telat bangggggeetttttttt updatenya. Ceritanya semakin aneh, tapi Hiko berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Hiko memang tidak bisa lepas dari typo-typo parah dan ooc lalu oot. Tapi Hiko berterima kasih karena masih terus membaca cerita Hiko ini. Jangan lupa Review nya ya. Bagi yang sudah membaca, yang membelum membaca, dan yang sudah mereview Hiko berterimakasih.


	11. Chapter 11

_** DUG DUG DUG **_

"Sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu?" tanyanya pada seorang pria di sampingnya itu.

"Sejak kemarin malam, Ia belum berhentik sedetik pun," jawabnya dengan nada khawatir yang kental.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan si bodoh itu?"

"Oh ayolah, jika aku bisa sudah kulakukan sejak tadi. Aku coba menghentikannya tapi ia tidak menggubris apa yang ku katakan" belanya tidak terima jika disalahkan.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tua si bodoh itu?" tanya nya lagi.

Ia menggeleng "Naruto tidak mengizinkan aku menelepon orang tuanya," jawab Kiba pasrah.

_** BUGH**_– mendengar jawaban dari Kiba, Shikamaru dengan spontan memukul kepala Kiba yang saat itu tangah lengah.

"Apa yan kau lakukan?" kesal Kiba.

"KAU BODOH YAH? KAU MENURUTI APA KATA SI IDIOT ITU?" teriak Shikamaru murka, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kedua sahabatnya akan sebodoh ini.

" LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? DIA SENDIRI YANG MEMINTAKU!" teriak Kiba membalas ia tidak menyukai saat dirinya di bentak Shikamaru tanpa alasan yang jelas menurutnya.

Shikamaru memijit pertemuan matanya, ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. So, Kiba tidak sepenuhnya salah, "Ah ya baiklah, maafkan aku," Shikamaru mengalah.

"Ya aku maafkan, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Naruto?," tanya Kiba kembali ke topik permasalahan.

"Entahlah aku bingung harus melakukan apa padanya, kau tahu bukan sikap Naruto seperti apa? Ia keras kepala ia tidak mungkin mendengarkan kita. Untuk sekarang kita cukup mengamati Naruto saja" jawab Shikamaru memberi jalan keluar. Yah walaupun itu bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar menurutnya.

Kiba mengangguk, ia setuju dengan saran Shikamaru. "Umh.. Shika apa ini berhubungan dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba ragu pada Shikamaru.

"Mungkin, entahlah. Aku bukan Naruto, jadi aku tidak tahu itu karena Hinata atau bukan?," jawab Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia pun menduga ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata, sebab Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto seperti itu, melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat hati Shikamaru sakit. Memang Naruto merupakan saingannya dalam merebut hati Hinata tapi itu bukan alasan untuk Shikamaru membenci Naruto, walau bagaimana pun Naruto masihlah sahabatnya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil yang pali-

"NARUTO" teriakan Kiba memotong acara berpikir Shikamaru.

**0o0**

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Tuan muda saya bawakan baju anda," ujar seorang pelayan sopan.

"Ah, masuklah," balas pemuda itu sopan.

"Apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi tuan muda?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak, "

"Tuan muda, Yang Mulia memanggil anda," ujar satu orang pelayan lagi.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kau bisa pergi sekarang" balasnya lagi.

Pelayan tersebut membungkuk hormat seraya pergi. "Kau juga bisa pergi" seru Pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan,"

Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berjalan untuk menemui Ayahnya, sampai suatu suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-Apa kau bahagia seperti ini?" ujar seorang pelayan dengan suara bergetar.

Namun pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataan pelayannya itu, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangannya itu.

"Ber-berhenti," suaranya semakin bergetar, seperti ia menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak menuruti perkataannya, ia masih melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"BERHENTI, KUBILANG BERHENTI HYUGA HINATA. APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU, HAH?," teriak pelayan itu murka, sontak hal itu membuat pemuda tersebut berhenti namun tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada pelayannya itu.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya dingin berkesan tak acuh pada perkataan pelayannya itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu apa kau bahagia hidup seperti ini?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah, aku bahagia. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku lagi Shion," balasnya dingin ia pun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan lagi berbohong Hinata," ujar Shion lirih, ia tahu bahkan ia sangat tahu bahwa Hinata sedang berbohong. Ia bukan berbohong pada Shion melainkan ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan ah tidak bahwa ia pasti akan bahagia dengan pilihannya itu.

"Namaku Hanabi bukan Hinata, Hinata sudah lama pergi, lepaskan aku Shion!" balas Hinata dingin, terasa penekanan disetiap perkataannya itu.

"Tidak, kau Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata lah yangberdiri dihadapanku, Hyuuga Hanabi lah yang telah lama pergi, jadi kumohon berhentilah membohongi diri sendiri," ujar Shion mulai menangis, ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidaklah bahagia dengan semua ini.

"Cukup! Berhenti! Aku harus pergi Shion," balas Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Shion dari lengannya.

"Cukup kau bilang? Berhenti kau bilang? KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERHENTI HYUUGA HINATA, BERHENTILAH MEMBOHONGI DIRIMU SENDIRI!" Teriak Shion kesal.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN, HAH? COBA BERI TAHU AKU?," balas Hinata mulai frustasi dengan perkataan Shion.

"KAU HANYA TIDAK HARUS MENANGGUNG SEMUANYA SENDIRI! LARILAH HINATA JIKA KAU MERASA SEMUANYA TAK ADIL, BERSEMBUNYILAH JIKA SEMUA INI MEMBUATMU TAKUT, dan KEMBALILAH PADA NARUTO DEMI CINTAMU! AKU YANG AKAN MENGURUS SEMUANYA UNTUKMU!," Jawab Shion semakin kesal.

Hinata membelalakan matanya kala mendengar perkataan Shion, ia tidak menyangka Shion akan mengatakan semuanya itu. sebenarnya ingin sekali Hinata melakukan semua itu, tapi, tapi ia tak sanggup untuk berbuat seperti itu. "JIKA AKU LARI APAKAH SEMUANYA AKAN BERAKHIR? APAKAH AKU AKAN BAHAGIA KETIKA KAU, SAHABATKU TERLUKA KARENA AKU? ATAU KETIKA SESEORANG DISEKELILINGKU TERLUKA KARENA ALASAN BODOH HANYA UNTUK AKU DAPAT BAHAGIA?," teriak Hinata marah,

Shion terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata, Hinata mengatakannya sambil meneteskan air mata. ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata memikirkan dirinya seperti itu, "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BAHAGIA KETIKA ORANG-ORANG YANG AKU SAYANGI TERLUKA KARENA AKU, ITU SEBABNYA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN TERLUKA. JIKA PUN HARUS ADA YANG TERLUKA MAKA AKU DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBERIKAN DIRIKU AGAR YANG LAIN TIDAK TERLUKA. AGAR AKU DAPAT MELIHAT MEREKA TETAP TERSENYUM" sambung Hinata pada Shion.

"LALU APA MENURUTMU MEREKA AKAN BAHAGIA MENERIMA KEBAHAGIAN DENGAN PENGORBANAN KEBAHAGIAANMU ITU?" balas Shion tak mau kalah.

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu," balas singkat Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Shion membelalakan mata dengan jawaban Hinata, Shion tidak percaya jika Hinata sebegitu egoisnya akan kebahagian sekelilingnya. "APA KAU TAHU TINDAKANMU INI SALAH? JIKA KAU KETAHUAN MAKA KAU AKAN BERAKHIR DI PENJARA SEUMUR HIDUPMU?," Ujar Shion kembali murka pada Hinata.

"Yah aku tahu, bahkan kupikir itu lebih baik dari pada harus terkurung di rumah ini terus" balas dingin Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA HINA-"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Hinata, sekarang aku Hanabi. Dan kau hanya seorang pelayan. Kau tidak pantas memegang bagian tubuhku tanpa seizin dari ku" balas Hinata ketus dengan tatapan tajam. Melihat perubahan sikap Hinata, Shion melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud tatapan tajam Hinata itu. dibalik tatapan tajam itu tersirat setumpuk luka yang tidak dapat disembuhkan. Itu sebabnya Shion melepaskan genggamannya dari Hinata.

Hinata merapihkan jas nya yang agak berantakan akibat pertengkaran tadi barulah ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar untuk menemui sang Yang Mulia yang tidak lain adalah sang Ayah.

**0o0**

_**TING TONG TING TONG**_ –

"Sebentar,"ujar seseorang dari dalam.

_**CKLEK**_

"Yo, baka otouto" sapa seseorang dari balik pintu itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya ketus seorang pemuda dari dalam rumah,

"Seperti biasa kau masih saja ketus ketika melihat ku, setidaknya kau izinkan aku masuk dulu kan?" balas pemuda lain lagi.

"Hn, masuklah!"

"Apartementmu lumayan bagus, tapi tak sebagus milikku."

"Apa kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk mencela apartementku ini?"

"Hey, tenanglah aku kemari membawakan pesan dari chici dan haha,"

"Pesan?"

"Ya sebuah pesan, Haha ingin kau ikut dalam sebuah acara pengangkatan pemimpin clan Hyuuga," jawab Itachi sambil memainkan surat undangan ditangannya.

"Clan Hyuuga? Maksudmu Hiasi-sama?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Yah, kau benar."

"Tunggu-tunggu. Maksudmu penyerahan pemimpin Clan Hyuuga?" tanya sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja. apa kau semakin bodoh ketika tinggal sendiri Sasuke?"

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak bersahabat dengan kakaknya itu.

"Tenanglah lagi pula aku hanya bercanda?" Itachi berusaha menenangkan adiknya ini, ia menyerahkan undangan yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan langsung saja Sasuke menyambar undangan itu.

"Bukankah Hyuuga-san tidak memiliki seorang Putra lagi,? Lalu siapa yang akan mewarisinya?" tanya Sasuke mulai curiga dengan semua ini.

"Hah, Kau tau Hyuuga Hanabi, anak kedua Clan Hyuuga, sekaligus kembaran Hyuuga Hinata. Sebenarnya yang terluka bukanlah Hanabi tapi Hinata. Karena wajah Hanabi saat itu seperti wanita media menganggapnya itu Hinata, bukankah hal ini sudah di klarifikasi 2 minggu setelah kejadian itu?" jelas Itachi

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Itachi_, 'itu salah semua yang Itachi katakan itu bohong sudah jelas yang selamat itu Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sudah memastikannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apa ini. Apakah dugaanku itu salah?'_batin Sasuke.

Itachi mengamati perubahan wajah Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan sasuke. Walaupun ia menyembunyikan kegelisahannya di balik wajah stoicnya Sasuke tetaplah adiknya, sudah pasti ia akan tahu ketika Sasuke gelisah.

"Apa kau akan datang? Chici berharap kau datang?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, aku akan datang"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Jangan lupa malam ini jam 7 acaranya dimulai."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

_**BRUGH – **_'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hyuuga Hanabi? Pengangkatan Clan Hyuuga? Lalu Hinata'_

_**0o0**_

"Eungh, dimana aku?," tanya Naruto

"Kau di rumah sakit bodoh," jawab Shikamaru,

"Di rumah sakit? Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja?" ujar Naruto polos, dan itu membuat kening Shikamaru berkedut.

"Bodoh! Kau kelelahan setelah sepanjang malam bermain basket tanpa henti," jawab Shikamaru kesal.

Mendengar hal itu, pikiran Naruto melayang ke saat Hinata mengakhiri hubungannya tanpa suatu sebab yang jelas dan itu membuat wajah Naruto kembali murung. "Maafkan aku" kata Naruto.

Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di diri Naruto merasa tidak enak "Ah mendokusei, setidaknya kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu agar tidak menyusahkan orang lain," balas Shikamaru.

"Ya maafkan aku," balas Naruto lirih.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, dan lagi ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti akan hal yang dibicarakan Shikamaru, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Shikamaru tanyakan. Naruto berharap bukan hal itu yang akan Shikamaru tanyakan padanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Hinata kah?" tanya Shikamaru to the point pada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak lalu kemudian "Hehehe sepertinya kau tidak kenal ampun ya Shika, kau langsung tahu apa penyebabnya," balas Naruto sambil tertawa. Namun Shikamaru tahu bahwa itu bukanlah tawa sebenarnya Naruto, itu adalah tawa yang dibuat-buat Naruto.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu, kau tidak perlu tertawa jika tidak ingin tertawa. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat didepanku. Tertawalah jika kau ingin tertawa dan menangislah ketika kau ingin menagis. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan emosimu seperti itu. menangislah jika kau rasa itu menyakitkan bagimu, aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa untuk sekarang" ujar Shikamaru bijaksana. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar rapuh. Naruto selalu mampu menyembunyikan segala emosinya di balik tawanya. Maka dari itu Shikamaru ingin Naruto lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang menurut Naruto benar perlahan Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata, seakan terbius oleh perkataan Shikamaru Naruto mulai menangis. Naruto menangis menumpahkan segala kesakitan hatinya itu.

Shikamaru benar-benar senang ketika Naruto mau untuk jujur pada perasaannya itu namun di sisi lain Shikamaru terluka karena melihat Naruto menangis seperti itu. perlahan Shikamaru memeluk tubuh Naruto. Shikamaru berusaha menjadi tumpuan Naruto, sungguh hati Shikamaru benar-benar terkoyak melihat sahabatnya begitu rapuh.

"Hi-Hinata_, hiks_membuangku. _Hiks_. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan ini padaku. _Hiks hiks hiks_" Naruto bergumam saat ia sedang menagis.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Shikamaru semakin sedih hanya karena Hinata Naruto bisa seperti ini. Terakhir kali Shikamaru melihat Naruto seperti ini adalah ketika Naruto kehilangan kakek dan nenek nya dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

_20 menit kemudian-_ "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, terimakasih Shika, berkatmu aku lebih baik."

"Syukurlah, dan kau Kiba mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi terus disana? Cepat berikan aku air minumnya!" ujar Shikamaru kesal.

"Hehe ternyata aku sudah ketahuan."

"Eh Kiba? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Emh, baru saja,"

"Pembohong!" gumam Shikamaru.

_**BUGH-**_"Itu minumanmu" kata Kiba dengan melempar botol minuman tepat mengenai kepala Shikamaru.

"Kau sengaja hah?" Shikmaru mulai murka.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang bodoh tidak mampu menghindariku, sudah kubilang refleksmu itu buruk sekali Shikamaru," ejek Kiba.

"Apa kau bilang? Kemari kau dasar anjing bodoh!" balas Shikamaru

"Ayo sini siapa takut dasar Rusa pemalas Idiot," balas Kiba.

"Bwha- bwahhhahahahahahahahahaha. Kalian berdua bodoh" tawa Naruto meledak ketika melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!" ujar Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Eh? Maafkan aku" ujar Naruto.

_**Pip Pip Pip**_

_**Drrrt Drrt Drrt**_

_**Bip Bip Bip **_

"Itu suara ponselku" ujar mereka bersamaan.

_**From : H. Hinata **_

_**To : Kiba **_

_**Gommen Minna. Aku tahu, pasti kalian sibuk tapi bisakah kalian datang ke gedung pementasan sekolah hari ini jam 10 pagi. Aku harap kalian bersedia hadir. Karena ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan pada kalian semua. Arigatou. Gommen.**_

_**-HINATA-**_

_**From : Hyuga Hinata**_

_**To : Shikamaru **_

_**Gommen Minna. Aku tahu, pasti kalian sibuk tapi bisakah kalian datang ke gedung pementasan sekolah hari ini jam 10 pagi. Aku harap kalian bersedia hadir. Karena ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan pada kalian semua. Arigatou. Gommen.**_

_**-HINATA-**_

_**From : Hinata-Chan 3**_

_**To : Naruto **_

_**Gommen Minna. Aku tahu, pasti kalian sibuk tapi bisakah kalian datang ke gedung pementasan sekolah hari ini jam 10 pagi. Aku harap kalian bersedia hadir. Karena ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan pada kalian semua. Arigatou. Gommen.**_

_**-HINATA-**_

"Apa kalian juga dapat sms yang sama denganku?" tanya Naruto

Kiba dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

_'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang kau ingin katakan pada kami Hinata' batin_ Naruto.

O000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **TBC ** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyaaaa akhirnya Chapter ini selesai. Maaf lama banget update nya, dikarenakan Hiko sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang padat. Gommen minna. Tapi hiko berharap semuanya bisa terobati dengan chapter ini. Dan sedikit informasi, ceritanya akan sedikit lebih panjang dari yang hiko perkirakan. Arigatou sudah dengan setia menunggu dan membaca dan mengomentari cerita ini. ^bungkukberisalam^


	12. Chapter 12

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Pria berambut nanas itu,

"ah." Angguk Naruto yakin.

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar bodoh Naruto!"

"HAH? apa maksudmu Kiba?," tanya Naruto kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mau menemui seseorang yang telah menyakitimu?," tanya Kiba mulai kesal juga pada Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu dari Kiba membuat Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Kiba menghawatirkan dirinya dan itu membuat Naruto senang. "Kau tahu Kiba? Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaanku padanya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"BAKA" kata Kiba

"Apa katamu?" kesal Naruto

"NA-RU-TO NO BA-KA" ejek Kiba sambil mengeja perkataanya

"Aish, sial. Kemari kau! Kubunuh kau!"

"Ayo kemari"

Melihat situasi mulai tidak terkendali Shikamaru segera menengahi mereka berdua "Sudahlah, cepat masuk," katanya dengan nada malas sambil menyeret keduanya masuk.

"hey..hey lepaskan" gerutu Kiba

"hoy aku bisa berjalan sendiri," kesal Naruto sambil berontak untuk melepaskan tarikan Shikamaru dari bajunya. Namun Shikamaru tetap menyeret mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

"seperti biasa kalian berisik sekali ya?," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang,

"kau?" kata Naruto terkejut dengan menunjuk tepat diwajah orang tersebut,

**DUAGH**\- "Kau tidak memiliki sopan santun ya pada kakakmu ini?" ujar Deidara kesal,

"ittai" ringis Naruto.

"kalian memang kakak beradik ternyata?," suara seorang gadis mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto dan Deidara,

"HAH? KALIAN?" teriak Naruto terkejut

**DUAGH- **"Berhentilah berteriak kau membuat kupingku sakit bodoh!" tambah seorang gadis berambut pink dibelakang Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Wah, sepertinya bukan kami saja yang mendapatkan pesan singkat itu?" ujar seorang wanita bercempol dua.

"Tenten-san? Neji-nii? Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?" kata Naruto semakin terkejut,

"Hi-chan mengirimiku email" jawab Neji dingin.

"Jadi kalian semua juga mendapatkan pesan dari Hinata," tambah Shikamaru mulai tertarik. Semua orang disana mengangguk.

_'sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Hinata?'_ batin Shikamaru menyelidik.

**0o0**

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria dingin.

"Tidak ada," jawab seseorang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu berubah setelah melihat ponselmu itu?," tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya seorang teman yang mengirim pesan saja," balasnya berbohong.

"Teman?," tanyanya heran dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Sejak kapan adikku ini memiliki teman? Kau membayarnya?," ujarnya mengejek.

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu dirinya mendelik galak "Aku bukan manusia rendahan," jawabnya sinis.

"wo..wo..wo tenanglah Sasuke aku hanya bercanda," balas Itachi menenangkan.

"hn" balas nya dingin.

_ 'Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Mengapa Hinata mengirimiku pesan? Siapakah dia? Benarkah dia Hanabi? Tapi kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan seperti ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?_' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

**0o0**

Di tempat yang terpisah Naruto dan kawan-kawan masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Hinata mengirimi mereka pesan untuk berkumpul, apa yang ingin ditunjukannya. Tak lama sebuah film diputar disana, Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut namun pada akhirnya mereka menyimak film pendek yang menampilkan Hinata itu.

"Hallo minna. Jika kalian melihat video ini itu berarti aku sudah pulang. Sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf karena selama ini aku telah membohongi kalian aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong tapi keadaan yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Aku pun berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah menjagaku selama ini untuk itu aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Sungguh aku berterimakasih." Hinata berbicara dengan semangat.

"Hari-hari yang kulewati bersama kalian sungguh menyenangkan. Aku mempunyai beberapa hal yang ingin kuucapkan pada kalian semua. Untuk Sakura-chan terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku, karena kau mau menggandeng tanganku dan karena kau mau menghabiskan waktu yang singkat itu bersamaku. Sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bersamamu. Dan untuk Ino-chan arigatou kau selalu menjagaku kau menunjukan betapa indahnya berbelanja bersama teman itu, kau mau untuk memelukku dan menggenggam tangan ini bersama dengan Sakura. Ino-chan, Sakura-chan tolong lebih dekat dan akurlah walaupun kalian sering kali berbeda pendapat hingga bertengkar tapi kalian tetap saling menjaga dan menghibur satu sama lain saat yang lain membutuhkan. Walaupun waktu yang kita lewati tidaklah lama tapi aku selalu memperhatikan kalian. Jadi sering-seringlah mengalah ya Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" Ujar Hinata dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya namun maih dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura dan Ino meneteskan air mata, mereka tidak tahu mengapa Hinata harus pergi dengan meninggalkan video yang menyedihkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara langsung.

"Shikamaru-kun, Arigatou karena selama ini kau selalu mengawasiku dan menolongku saat aku kesusahan. Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan setiap temanmu, bahkan kaulah orang pertama yang menyadari jika ada masalah di antara kami. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur karena kau mau menjadi sahabatku walau dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi sungguh kau adalah salah satu teman yang berharga bagiku. Tapi maaf aku tidak mampu untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu itu aku sungguh minta maaf, Shikamaru-kun jangan malu untuk menunjukan kasih sayangmu pada yang lain," ujar Hinata dengan berlinang air mata namun masih terlukis sebuah senyum walau ia paksakan. Mata Shikamaru mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa ia sadari hatinya terkoyak karena ucapan Hinata.

"Kiba-kun, bagiku kau itu adalah anak yang penuh dengan semangat seperti Naruto. Mungkin kau bukanlah orang yang mudah di atur namun kaulah orang yang paling memahami perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau selalu mampu memberi tawa bagi teman-temanmu. Aku selalu memperhatikannya selalu, selalu dan selalu. Entah bagaimana kau bisa menjadi sahabatku, semua itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa aku sadari. Aku sungguh bahagia ketika kau mengajakku berbicara, ya sungguh aku sangat menyukaimu sebagai teman. Kiba-kun akurlah dengan Naruto," sambungnya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Kiba pun terisak, sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ia sungguh sangat menyesal karena pernah membenci Hinata karena pernah merendahkan Hinata. Perasaan dihatinya tidak mampu ia gambarkan lagi, memikirkan Hinata yang begitu bahagi bersamanya membuatnya seperti orang berdosa karena telah membenci Hinata.

"untuk para Senpai, terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku selama ini. Terimakasih sudah bersahabat denganku, dan terima kasih telah menjaga kakakku dengan sangat baik. Terimakasih karena sudah mengajari banyak hal padaku, Tenten-senpai tolong jaga Neji-nii ya?. Hontouni Arigatou senpai," Ucapnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Baik Deidara, Tenten dan yang lainnya ikut tersedu menangis. Ucapan perpisahan dari Hinata sungguh memilukan. Mereka dibungkamnya dengan tutur kata yang begitu menyedihkan dari Hinata, tak satupun dari mereka yang tak menangis.

"Nee, Oni-chan! Lama tidak berjumpa ya? Ternyata kau masih seperti dulu, ah tidak kau lebih baik dari sekarang. Aku sungguh sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ingat denganku? Ah, tentu saja kau lupa karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Sudah berapa tahun ya? 8 tahun? ah bukan 9 tahun ? ah bukan. entahlah akupun lupa. _(ujar Hinata sambil menghitung jarinya)_. Nee, Onii-chan. Tidak seharipun aku melupakanmu, itulah sebabnya saat pertama kali bertemu aku langsung menyadari bahwa kau adalah kakakku, tapi sepertinya kau melupakanku karena kau tidak mengenaliku saat bertemu. Nee, Neji-nii senang bertemu denganmu. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan. Tahukah kau? aku sungguh marah padamu,aku sungguh membencimu, ingin rasanya aku memukulmu. Ingin aku berteriak di depan wajahmu, mengapa kau tinggalkan kami? Mengapa kau berikan sebuah beban yang tak mampu kami pikul? Dimana saat aku membutuhkanmu? Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkan pijakan untuk berdiri? Dimana sosok seorang kakak yang akan disampingku saat aku seorang diri? Dimana kau saat aku takut untuk melihat hari esok? Tahukah kau beban apa yang kau berikan pada kami? _(teriak Hinata sambil menangis tersedu)_. Tapi aku tak mampu melakukan itu semua, aku tak bisa melakukannya ketika aku melhat wajah bahagiamu sekarang. Aku tak ingin senyummu hilang ketika mengetahui aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata adikmu. Sungguh lega rasanya ketika melihat kau baik-baik saja, ketika melihat kau bahagia, ketika melihat kau dikelilingi orang-orang baik. Maka dari itu aku titipkan mereka padamu Neji-nii. Terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan pengalaman berharga bagiku." Katanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Semua orang terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa Neji adalah kakak Hinata, mereka tidak pernah menyangka hal itu begitu pula Neji yang tidak menyangka jika Hinata adalah adiknya. Neji menangis dalam diam ia sungguh merasa menjadi orang brengsek yang tidak mampu mengenali adiknya itu, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak karena mengetahui kenyataan yang memilukan.

"Dan untuk Naruto-kun. Gommenasai _(Hinata membungkuk)._ Gommen karena aku telah menyakitimu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maafkan ke egoisanku, maaf karena tidak memberitahumu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu alasannya. Naruto-kun terimakasih berkatmu aku mampu merasakan jatuh cinta, aku mampu merasakan kehangatan dicintai. Awalnya aku tidak menyukaimu, namun kau terus memberikan sebuah pengalaman berharga. Kau selalu mendorongku disaat aku tak mampu untuk melangkah, kau selalu menggenggam erat tangan ini _(Hinata mulai terisak lagi)._ Naruto-kun maafkan aku karena telah mengatakan hal yang kasar padamu, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bersamamu selamanya, aku ingin membuat banyak kenangan bersamamu_ (tangis Hinata pecah, Hinata memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak karena harus melepaskan cintanya). _Aku ingin kau memelukku lebih banyak lagi, aku ingin bergandeng tangan lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin terus bersamamu Naruto. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu lebih dari siapapun." Katanya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Mendengar tangis Hinata membuat Naruto menangis. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun hanya sebuah tangis yang mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian. Aku ingin lebih lama bersama kalian. aku ingin berbagi segala yang kupunya. Aku ingin berbagi tawaku bersama kalian. Tidak bolehkah aku tetap bersama kalian? Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama kalian. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan, tapi waktuku terbatas bersama kalian. Inilah akhirnya Sayonara," setelah kalimat itu videopun berakhir. Tangis ditempat itupun pecah dengan seketika, isak tangis semakin keras terdengar membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan ikut menangis.

**0o0**

"Sasuke-kun ada sebuah paket untukmu," ujar Itachi sambil memainkan bungkusan kecil itu.

"Paket? Dari siapa?," tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah tidak ada nama pengirimnya," jawab Itachi sembarangan.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya "Baiklah, kemarikan," katanya sambil merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Itachi.

Setelah merebut bungkusan itu Sasuke segera membawanya kekamar lalu dibukanya bungkusan tersebut dan dilihatnya ada sebuah Flasdisk dan sebuah memo bertuliskan

'_Mohon dilihat itu adalah sebuah hadiah untukmu.'_

_Shion_

Segera setelah membaca memo tersebut Sasuke menyalakan leptopnya dan memeriksa Flashdisk tersebut. Ternyata didalamnya ada sebuah rekaman Video dimana menampilkan sosok Hinata yang sedang merekam dirinya sendiri.

"Hallo, Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke-kun aku mau berterimakasih padamu karena selama ini kau telah menjagaku dan membantuku. Aku sungguh bersyukur kau mau menjadi sahabatku, maaf aku belum bisa membalasmu padahal kau sudah sangat baik padaku. Aku tahu kau selalu mengawasiku selama ini untuk itu aku berterimakasih. Aku akan kembali ketempatku yang seharusnya. Maka dari itu sebelum aku pergi aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Dan aku mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Sayonara Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke terkejut dengan rekaman video tersebut, yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah identitas Hinata melainkan pengangkatan Hinata sebagai pemimpin clan Hyuuga. Ia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Hinata mau menjadi pemimpin clan sebagai Hyuuga Hanabi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yan dipikirkan Hinata sekarang.

_'Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa maksudny aku akan kembali ketempatku yang seharusnya? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku harus memastikannya sendiri! Aku harus bertanya padanya!'_ pikiran Sasuke mulai berkecamuk, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh nya pada Hinata.

**0o0**

**KLEK**

Semua orang terkejut dengan menyalanya lampu tiba-tiba padahal tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu sebelumnya.

"Itu sebuah ungkapan perasan terakhir Hinata-sama sebelum ia kehilangan dirinya" ujar Shion dari balik layar video tersebut.

"Shion-chan? Apa kau Shion?" tanya Neji kebingungan.

"Ha'i Neji-sama," balas Shion

"Neji-sama? Hinata-sama? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kau memanggil mereka seperti itu? siapa kau sebenarnya?," tanya Sakura curiga sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Sepertinya anda belum memberitahu mereka siapa anda sebenarnya Neji-sama," katanya melihat ke arah Neji. Neji hanya diam seribu bahasa menanggapi itu semua.

"Apa maksudnya Neji-senpai belum memberitahu kami yang sebenarnya?," tanya Kiba menyelidik.

Shion menghela napas "Neji-sama dan Hinata-sama merupakan anak kandung dari clan Hyuuga, anak dari Hiasi-sama." Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka tidak percaya jika selama ini Neji adalah seorang bangsawan. Namun ada satu orang yang nampak biasa saja.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Neji-sama," jawab Shion tenang

"A-aniki apa itu benar? Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu benar?," tanya Naruto.

Namun Neji tidak mampu menjawab, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Hal ini membuat semuanya jelas jika ia memang benar seorang bangsawan.

"Tenten, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?," tanya Deidara di sebelahnya. Namun ia hanya diam seolah mengikuti sang kekasih yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Ternyata begitu, rupanya kau sudah tahu siapa Neji itu," tambah Deidara setelah melihat respon diam Tenten. Dan itu menambah keterkejutan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Neji-sama kenapa hanya diam bukankah Uzumaki-san bertanya pada anda?," ujar Shion pada Neji. Namun Neji masih saja tetap diam.

"Neji-sama, jawablah! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab? Apa kau benar sudah lupa siapa dirimu, apa kau sudah benar-benar membuang masalalumu? Apa kau-" belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Tenten berteriak. "HENTIKAN! Apa kau belum cukup menghakimi Neji seperti itu? kau tidak berhak memaksanya menjawab," teriak Tenten marah, kata-kata Tenten membuat Neji terkejut ia tidak percaya jika Tenten akan berteriak untuk membelanya.

"Memang apa yang salah jika Neji ingin Hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang? Memang kenapa jika ia melupakan hal yang menyakitkan? Apa hakmu? Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!," tambah Tenten kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Shion hingga jatuh.

"Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Memang tidak ada yang salah jika seseorang menginginkan kebebasan. Tapi hal itu menjadi salah jika seseorang terluka karena keinginan yang egois itu," balas Shion sambil bangkit berdiri. Tenten dan semua yang ada tidak mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Shion.

"Apa maksudmu?" merasa ada yang ganjal di pernyataan Shion, Neji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak mengerti," balas Shion sinis.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang ter-" kalimat Neji putus ketika ia menyadari maksud Shion. "tidak mungkin. Apa maksudmu Hanabi yang menggantikan posisiku?," tanyanya lagi.

Shion tertawa sinis "Aku akan sangat senang jika yang kau katakan itu benar" jawabnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini jika benar Hanabi-sama yang menggantikanmu, aku akan memberitahumu suatu rahasia besar. Apa kau ingat sebuah kecelakaan yang melibatkan Hanabi-saa dan Hinata-sama? Apa kau tahu siapa yang selamat?," ujarnya.

"Bukankah Hanabi-san yang selamat? Sebab perwakilan Hyuuga sudah mengkonfirmasinya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ah kau benar, anggota keluarga Hyuuga mengkonfirmasi jika yang selamat adalah Hanabi-sama, tapi apa kau tahu berita itu bohong?," pernyataan dari hion sukses membut semua orang yang ada terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Berita bohong?," tanya Neji.

"Yah, semua yang dikatakan saat konfirmasi itu bohong, karena yang selamat adalah Hinata. Yang selamat adalah adiknya, Hinata," jelas Shion.

"Tidak mungkin, karena saat pers dilakukan Hanabi ada dan mengakui bahwa dialah yang selamat," tukas Naruto.

"Neji-san kau tahu bukan jika Hanabi dan Hinata adalah anak kembar, kembar mereka adalah identik. Jika mereka berpakaian sama mereka akan terlihat sama bahkan sulit untuk dibedakan. Kaupun pernah salah mengira Hanabi-sama adalah Hinata-sama saat bermain ditaman?," katanya lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini Hinata yang menyamar sebagai Hanabi? Jadi yang selamat adalaha Hinata dan yang meninggal adalah Hanabi?," tanya Neji terkejut.

"Iya"

"Lalu kenapa Hinata melakukan hal itu? kenapa Hinata harus berpura-pura menjadi Hanabi?," tanyanya lagi tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Pertama Hanabi-sama tidaklah meninggal, sampai sekarang ia masih dirawat dirumah sakit, lalu alasan Hinata-sama melakukannya adalah karena ia bernegosiasi dengan Hiasi-sama. Hinata setuju untuk menggantikan posisi Hanabi dengan imbalan semua alat medis yang menopang keberlangsungan hidup Hanabi-sama tidak dilepas, agar Hiasi-sama tidak menyerah pada Hanabi-sama. Karena Hinata percaya Hanabi-sama akan bangun suatu hari nanti," jelas Shion sambil menahan air matanya ketika mengingat usaha Hinata untuk kakaknya itu. Baik Neji maupun yang lain terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan Shion tentang pengorbanan Hinata, Neji tidak pernah menyangka adik bungsunya telah memikul tanggung jawab dan penderitaan yang begitu berat sejak kecil seorang diri.

"Dan hari ini diadakan pesta perayaan pengangangkatan penerus klan Hyuuga, dimana Hiasi-sama akan mengangkat Hinata-sama sebagai penerusnya dan karena itu ini akan menjadi akhir bagi Hinata-sama " tambahnya lagi. Bukan main belum selesai terkejut dari hal yang satu kini berita baru yang lebih mengejutkan timbul.

"Bukankah ini penipuan Nasional? Hinata akan dihukum sangat berat jika ketahuan bukan?," ujar Kiba memastikannya.

"Ah itu benar. Hinata-sama telah siap dengan resiko yang akan diterimanya nanti. Hinata-sama bahkan akan melakukan operasi untuk berubah menjadi pria agar penipuan ini tidak dapat terbongkar. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang setia saja yang mengetahui hal ini," jawab Shion dengan perasaan sedih.

Lagi-lagi pernyataan dari Shion membuat semua orang terkejut. Neji mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "Aku bukan kakak yang baik" lirihnya.

"Tenanglah Neji," ujar Tenten berusaha menenangkan Neji yang mulai gemetar. Semua orang terdiam ruangan itu menjadi sangat hening sebelum itu terjadi.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH" teriak Naruto sambil menggaruk kpalanya. "aku tidak bisa mmengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!" ujarnya.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?," tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto pergi keluar.

"HAH? Apa maksudmu Shika? Bukankah sudah jelas aku akan membawa kembali kekasihku, aku idak mungkin diam jika kekasihku akan terluka bukan?," jelas Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke pesta itu," teriak Shion kesal.

"Aku pasti mampu, tenang saja," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tidak mungkin, penjagaan disana sangat ketat kau tidak akan bisa masuk," kesal Shion karena Naruto yang keras kepala.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau hanya akan diam meliat Hinata terluka? Dia itu hanya seorang gadis, tugas seorang remaja itu bermain menikmati waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Dia itu masih terlalu muda untuk dewasa. Lagipula dia ingin tetap bersama kami tidak ada salahnya membawa dia kembali," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kata-kata Naruto itu menyadarkan semua orang disana. Mereka terlalu banyak berpikir, bukankah mereka harus membawa Hinata kembali karena itu keinginan Hinata.

"Naruto, tunggu aku akan membantumu," kata Neji.

"Akupun akan membantu ada yang harus kuberitahukan pada Hinata," kata Sakura dan Ino

"Aku tentu saja akan ikut," sambung Kiba.

"Apa boleh buat aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian pergi sendiri kalau beegitu? Aku yakin kalian akan membuat maslah nantinya," kata Shikamaru.

Semua yang ada disana setuju untuk ikut. Hal ini membuat Shion senang karena banyak orang yang perduli pada Hinata, Shion menitikan air matanya.

"Belum saatnya untuk menangis," ujar Neji sambil menepuk bahu Shion. Shion hanya mengangguk dan mengambil uluran tangan Neji untuk ikut. Mereka menaiki mobil milik Deidara dan Tenten.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika sudah disana? Apa kalian punya rencana?," tanya Shion menerka-nerka.

"Kalau itu kita bisa pikirkan nanti jika sudah sampai," jawab Naruto polos.

"Yang lebih penting dimana Hanabi dirawat?," tanya Neji.

"Di rumah sakit keluarga Hyuuga," jawabnya.

"Shion bisa kau tunjukan dimana jalannya?," kata Neji. Shion hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukan arahnya pada Shikamaru yang mengemudi. Dengan cepat mereka melaju kerumah sakit dimana Hanabi di rawat. Perasaan khawatir menghantui Neji, karena ia tidak menyangka jika kepergiannya akan berdampak buruk bagi Hinata adik kesayangannya sendiri.

'Tunggulah! Tunggulah aku Hinata, aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan membawamu kembali kepelukanku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kumohon tunggulah sebentar lagi,"

O000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **TBC ** 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyaaaa akhirnya Chapter ini selesai. Sekian lama aku menulis, akhirnya beres juga. Walau tugas kuliah semakin banyak karena sudah semester 2.Untuk itu Hiko mengucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.


End file.
